


Do his justice

by KawaiiPickle



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Police, Angst with a Happy Ending, M/M, Minor Character Death, Murder, Serial Killers, Violence, superstarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2017-02-03
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:19:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 8
Words: 31,915
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KawaiiPickle/pseuds/KawaiiPickle
Summary: A series of mystery murders happen in Seoul and they are somehow connected to the Hallyu superstar - Choikang Changmin.And it is inspector Jung Yunho's job to find out, how?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys ^_^
> 
> this is a fic i've started to write...years ago. And in Polish. So this chapter is a translation and translating is even worse than writing alone, so I have a feeling this is very awkward and without... the flow? but i hope it's still readable.  
> Also it's pretty long, I will do my best to make next chapters shorter.  
> Also I have NO idea how the Korean police works (except making their promo unit dancing in silly costumes) and I'm not sure if I got their ranks correctly ;; i've tried to do some reaserch but there's not much about it :/
> 
> Un-beta-ed, again ;;
> 
> !WARNING! There are some graphic scenes here and in next chapters, descriptions of violence and dead bodies. Please, take this into consideration before reading, Thank you!

 

 

The first body is found early spring, when the water from melting snow lifts the level of Han River. The rapid water reaches the small canals, usually dry during the winter and washes away all the rubbish gathered there for all previous months. Piles of dirt, wood and trash are milling around the Banpo bridge and this is where some fishers find the first girl. There's not much to do for the police and the coroner though. The body is naked, heavily decayed after laying in water for months, no personal items are found in the trash surrounding it. Necropsy doesn't help either, all marks and drops were worn-away by the water and decay. After few more routine test all they knew was that the girl was from East-Asia, around 25 years old, identity and cause of death unknown. Case is closed.

 

 

**

 

Changmin steps out of the stage breathing heavily. He accepts the water bottle with gratitude and he follows his assistant, making his way though the rookies and backstage staff crowd. His muscles ache and for the n-the time that day he wonders if maybe he's already too old for this? It's not like this is his first time recording for 5 hours straight. Damn, it used to be much worse when he debuted. And yet it was somehow easier for him to deal with it then. Maybe his hiatus was indeed too long and he got lazy?

 

'Or maybe you're just old' He murmurs under his nose and enters his waiting room. As a Hallyu top star he's lucky enough to have the whole big room for himself alone and right now he's really grateful for that and ready to use this for his advantage as much as needed. Sometimes he feel like he's miles and years away from all these new kids and can't even imagine sharing a room with them. Luckily the only people in his wardrobe are his manager Chunji and Changmin's stylist, and the room is pleasingly quiet.

 

' Hi' He greets them and throw himself on the couch. Letting his head fall back he looks at the ceiling and breaths deeply. Finally it's over... Performing is fun, but why the hell everything before and after must take so much time and energy?

 

' How's the recording?' Chunji asks, breaking his thoughts.

 

' Good, I guess?' Changmin answers not looking away from the ceiling. ' They've said they had recorded all they need. It took only five takes. Maybe when I'm 40 I will get to do only three, what do you think?'

 

A chuckle is the only answer he gets. Chunji gets up from his chair and takes a small box from the table. The box is wrapped in pink paper printed in cartoon animals and on one side there's a big sign 'For Changmin'. He handles it to singer and Changmin looks at him surprised.

 

' It's for you.' Chunji tells the obvious and when Changmin looks at him funny, he quickly corrects. ' It's not from me, you idiot, don't flatter yourself! It was here when we came back from the dinner. You probably have some fan between the staff.'

 

' If it's a fan, he or she should know I don't like that kind of surprises.' In the end, his aversion to strange gifts was widely known. But not always respected, obviously.

 

Carefully he tears the the paper and opens the box. On the bottom on a folded piece of paper lays only an old wrist watch. And that's it.

 

' What the hell..?' Changmin frowns and reaches inside. The glass of the simple round dial is cracked, but the mechanism is still working and Changmin hears a slight ticking. White leather watch strap is worn-out, and it's obvious someone was wearing it for a long time. There are also some small rust stains all over it. Changmin is looking at the watch wordlessly, lost and confused, and then reaches for the card. It's a small piece and there's only one sentence printed in the middle of it.

 

_'He will be mine. Nothing will stop me, neither time nor space.'_

 

A cold shiver goes through the musician's body. Something clicks in his head, some distant memory or more like a feeling from some forgotten memory floods him and twists his stomach. It's fear, Changmin realizes, knowing the feeling too well, and anger rises in him too. He says nothing though, just crumples the card, tosses it with the watch back into the box and gets up from the couch. His manager breaks the conversation with the stylist and looks at him alarmed.

 

' What happened? ' He asks when Changmin tosses the pack into the trashcan.' What is this?'

 

'Nothing, just silly jokes.' Changmin answers without looking away from the crumpled pack. ' I'm going to the bathroom.'

 

In the bathroom he closes himself in the first available cubicle and leaning against the door he takes a deep breath. And then another. Fucking shit! He has no idea why did he react so emotionally to that package. Why did it move him so much? This is ridiculous! How often he gets strange things from fans, he's used to fanletters and gifts so creepy that it would fascinate many psychologists. This is his everyday reality and he's experienced enough to know how to deal with it.

And yet, something in today's package made him feel as if he stepped back in time. Thrown six years back and he really did not like this feeling. He hopes it was actually just another stupid joke.

Or that he is simply tired and overreacting. Yes, it must be it. He's getting old, that's all.

 

**

 

 

Hot, heavy summer air was overtaking the city. In this early afternoon the Seoul seems completely still, like the time has stopped because of the heat, paralyzing the city. The sun shines blindingly against the blue sky, and the air above the streets and sidewalks is trembling from the heat. Whoever can is hiding in air-conditioned buildings, and who is forced to go outside, protects himself with umbrellas and quickly runs between patches of shadow and light.

 

Yunho stops his car in front of the entrance to the police station and tries to prepare himself for the heat wave that will hit him as soon as he opens the door. Despite his effort the heat takes his breath away for a moment, and before he reaches the door of the building, he's covered with sweat. Inside, however, is not much better. A group of stressed and sweaty technicians is working over the air conditioner and it's pretty obvious Yunho won't find his relief with air con anytime soon.

 

'Well ... fuck. It will be a tough day.' Yunho thinks,passes the sweaty mechanics and walks to his desk. Passing by his co-workers and watching their sweaty and irritated faces makes Yunho smile a little. He's not a sadist, but this picture of lightly boiled main station of the Seoul police agency makes him laugh inside. As a newbie here he still tends to feel intimidated by some of his new colleagues, so seeing them suffer the same way he is, makes him feel a little better.

 

He has never experienced such heat in his whole life. Well, maybe not 'never', he corrects himself in thoughts, remembering some holidays in the Philippines. But for the first time he has to deal with it constantly, every day, with no possibility of escape.

 

In never happened in Gwangju. In Gwangju he was working in a police station on the suburbs, near to the mountains, in a place surrounded by trees and the weather was totally different. And here ... Trapped by duties in the heart of Seoul, where glass and concrete were intensifying the heat and working like huge hot oven... he felt trapped. Like thrown into the middle of the biblical Hell ...

 

 Contemplating this dramatic vision he sits down at his desk wiping the sweat from his forehead. He doesn't have any serious things to do today at work and he hopes it will stay that way. There are only some reports to finish, some papers to check and sign up and that's it, nothing more. Perhaps so he could get out of here earlier today? Comforted by the thought he straightens up, gatherers all his (sweaty) strengths and reaches for the pile of papers. Before he gathers them thought a hand appears in front of his face, holding a chilled bottle of mineral water.

He looks up and sees a smiling Heechul. Despite knowing each other only for no longer than two months, and being as differed as fire and water, Yunho quickly found a caring friend in this loud and free-spirited guy. When Yunho began working in the unit Heechul has taken him under his protective wings from the first day and Yunho was so very grateful for that.

 

' Hey. And thanks. ' He smiles reaching for a cold bottle. ' What's new?'

 

' It's hot as hell.' Heechul groans and sits heavily on the empty chair. He grabs some papers from the desk and starts to fanning himself. ' Some idiot broke the air con down and now band of even bigger idiots is trying to fix it. We will die here, Yunho-ah, die for sure, I'm telling you!! '

 

Yunho just laughs busy with his drink as the first sip brings him so welcomed yet short-living cool relief.

 

' No shit, Sherlock.' He smiles at his friend. 'But tell me something I do not know. '

 

' I have something like this. The boss wants to see you. ' Heechul grins, pointing over his shoulder to the chief's Park office door. His eyes flash with excitement. ' Maybe he wants to give you something better than shop-lifting and drunk customers? '

 

' Hey, I like this kind of jobs, I always get some free food from the owner.' Heechul snorts at than and Yunho laughs again. But he turns serious quickly and looks at the chief's door. ' Do you know what is it all about?'

 

'Nope, no idea. Fifteen minutes ago we got a call from a small police station in Guro, but they've talked with the chief only so I do not know what's going on and if that's why he calls you ' Yunho clearly can hear irritation in his friend's voice. Heechul, the biggest gossip in the whole department could not stand when something was hidden from him.

 

' Well then, I'm going to find out what's the case.' Dropping the empty bottle to the bin, Yunho gets up and goes to see his boss.

 

 He knocks and immediately hears the call to come in. He salutes and stands straight in front of the chief's desk.

 

' You wanted to see me, sir?' He asks and looks at his boss.

 

' Cut these ceremonies, Jung.' His boss growls and Yunho's mouth twitch a little. ' You know, I do not like. Sit down and listen. '

 

' Yes, sir! ' Yunho does as he's told and looks at his boss. Inspector Park is a strong man in his late 50s, but despite the high position and the hard personality he was knows from his liberal point of view about social positions, degrees and how his subordinates should be treated. A loyal and trusted team was his priority and that's not something you can achieve by force or superiority. Yunho sincerely admires this man, also because of a few private reasons.

 

' Listen, Jung. It's time for you to start working adequately to your position and not only cleaning the crap every officer could take care for. ' Park says and Yunho pays farewell to the free food from shops. "We got the call Guro, the highway construction crew found a body. Take care of it. Get a team, take the equipment and technicians and go there.'

 

Yunho feels his blood running faster with every chief's word. He knows how important this moment is for him, what kind of break-through it can get him. And suddenly in the middle of this overwhelmingly hot day, he feels a cold chill running down his spine.

 

' Do we know anything else? ' He finally asks, trying hard to hide his running emotions.

 

' Nothing and you are here to sing me the rest, Jung.' Park looks sharply at the subordinate and Yunho feels like his boss can read his mind. Chief reaches across the desk and hands him a piece of paper with notes. ' Here are your contacts to people who are already there. You know what to do.'

 

' Yes, sir. And thank you.'

 

' Yunho.' He looks up from the paper and meets Park's eyes starring straight at him. There's a father-like concern hidden deep behind them and Yunho feels his stress rising. ' Work hard on it, you need this success.'

 

' Yes, sir.' He bowes and having nothing else to say he heads for the door. But before he can reach for the door handle he hears his name again:

 

' Jung?'

 

' Yes, sir?'

 

' That doesn't mean I have forgotten about those reports you should give me today.'

 

Yunho groans. So much about going home earlier today.

 

 

**

 

 

When two police cars along with the ambulance arrive on the construction site, first dark clouds appear on the sky far behind the city. The heat is still unbearable and the air above the sand-covered road trembles. The gate to the construction site is open. Some crew barracks are standing nearby along with some machines and on the other side of the empty square there are some empty abandoned buildings. One of the buildings is surrounded with police tapes and Yunho sees two police cars and some people obviously waiting for them hidden from the heat in the shadow.

 

As soon as Yunho left the chief's office he was attacked by the news-hungry Heechul and as soon as he heard what was going on he volunteered himself as a partner. Yunho had no objections since he knew that Heechul has just finished his last case. And the fact that he was also more experienced with that kind of crimes was also a bonus.

His help was priceless to Yunho, even if that means he was going to spend much more time in his moody and loud presence. They got their blessing from the chief too, gathered the necessary equipment and people and set off through the city.

 

Getting out of the car Yunho is once again overwhelmed by a wave of heat. The group waiting in the shadow of the building moves in their direction and Yunho goes to meet them with Heechul. There are four policemen and two civilians in working clothes, construction workers obviously.

 

' Inspector Jung Yunho and inspector Kim Heechul, SMPA. Welcome gentlemen.' He introduces them and one of the officers steps forward and salutes.

 

' Officer Kim.' He bowes and the others follow his example. ' We were waiting for you ''

 

' Tell us what happened.'

 

' This is Mr. Lee Kangseok, head of the construction crew.' Sergeant Kim starts his report. 'This morning his crew has come to this building. 'He points at the building the are standing next to and continues.' It's abandoned for years and was about to be demolished for the construction of this part of the highway. When pyrotechnics got into one of the basements, to put the explosives they've found a woman's body under a pile of boards. Our police station is right across the street so Mr. Lee immediately reported to us what happened. We checked it and after confirming it, we called you.'

 

'Which of you found the body?' Heechul asks and one of the workers steps shyly forward.

 

' It was me.' His voice trembles slightly and his pale face shows how shaken he is by this whole situation.

 

' Please tell us.' Heechul asks again and Yunho takes out a notebook and starts to note.

 

' We went down to the basement with the guys. Basements are small, a few empty rooms. We were suppose to put the explosive devices in every one of them. When I came in to the last one I noticed a pile of boards strewn around. And a week ago, when we were doing there measurements,they were evenly stacked against the wall. I picked up one of the boards, and underneath I saw a hand. ' He pales even more at the memory. ' I've started to scream and the other guys came running and they scatter the boards and we saw the body of this poor girl. It was obvious she's dead. Well, we ran out and told the boss what happened. '

 

They ask him about some other details and finally turn to look closely at the building. It was a simple one floor building with a flat roof, probably filled with the offices and small businesses back in the days. Now all the windows and doors are ripped off, the walls are devastated and it's clear this building is not used for years.

 

' Mr. Lee?' Yunho turns to the crew manager. ' How was the building secured from the trespassers?'

 

Manager grimaces.

 

' In no way at all. ' He admits. ' Before it was just one of many empty buildings in the area. Some homeless people were sleeping here. When the company has started the work here we've put the fence around, but that's it. The building was open, anyone could get inside after jumping over the fence.'

 

' How about security? Cameras? ' Heechul prods but the manager shakes his head.

 

' Cameras only cover the actual construction site, not this place.'

 

' I understand.' Yunho exchanges glances with Heechul and simultaneously reach for their gloves. They call their team, assign the tasks and go to the building.

 

They walk slowly through the empty corridors, carefully looking for any useful signs or clues. The most evident thing however is the earlier presence of the construction crew and pyrotechnics.

 

' If there were any evidences here before,' Heechul grunts with a frustration as he tries to take some photos of the footprints on the floor. ' they are wore off ten times already. '

 

' And I'm afraid it won't be any better in the basements.' Yunho signs in response.

 

They reach the basement doors and go downstairs. The only light down there comes through small empty windows under the ceiling and their flashlights, and the place is dark and obscure. When they reache the last room they stop for a moment at the threshold and take a long look at the scene. The walls are raw, the floor cluttered with debris and dust and trampled with dozen of footprints. The air in the room is musty and heavy from dust and underneath it there's a obvious odor of decay. On the bare floor in the middle of the room lies the body of a young girl, surrounded by a pile of boards.

 

' I'll kill them for these boards.' Heechul mutters, reaching for the camera and photographing the area.

 

Yunho slowly goes inside. The girl is naked. She lays face down, her arms and legs are arranged along the body, and long black hair are hiding her face. Apart from a small layer of dust and splinters from the boards, the body is surprisingly clean. Yunho checks it carefully, reporting his observations while Heechul notes them all. Finally Yunho reaches for her hair and reveals her face.

 

'Holly fuck.' Heechul swears under his breath but Yunho is too shocked to react in any way for a few seconds. But then the wave of anger floods him. He has never seen such a cruelty for all his years working in a police.

The girl's eyes were gouged out. An empty eye sockets terrify against girl's small pale face. Her lips are parted and grey-blue and the white skin of her neck is marked with dark stripes from strangling. The girl can't be older than 25 and Yunho can't even imagine how anyone can be so cruel to torture her like this.

The anger inside him rises and with a new determination he gathers all the crumbs from her body which could be used in the investigation.

 

' Photograph everything.' He tells Heechul when he's done. 'I'll send the guys here to take the body and call the boss. We have a murder. '

 

When he steps outside, first raindrops fall on the city.

 

**

 

The sound of police sirens coming through the window brakes Changmin's doze. He looks around confused and sees with a relief that the photoset is finally ready. It suppose to be his last photoshoot for this circle of promotions and as much as he always liked modeling and photoshoots, he was already tired. Hopefully this will end quickly.

Unfortunately, the concept for today's session was him posing surrounded by some fresh flowers. Because of the heat they all withered pretty quickly though, so they had to wait for a new supply.

 

' Changmin-ssi? We are ready.' The main photographer approaches him with an apologetic smile and invites him to the set. Changmin smiles and relieved follows her. She was new to the Seoul art world and he had worked with her only a few times, but he likes her. She was calm but determined and Changmin likes that he looks like a man on her photos, not like a eternal teenager.

 

When he sits down on his spot the the rain outside gets stronger and slowly washes away the heat of the day.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It was raining since the early morning, so when a young girl closes the door of the small boutique late evening, the entire street shines in the glow of the street lights and neon billboards. Except of a few people hurriedly walking here and there, hidden under their umbrellas, the street is almost empty. The girls sets up the alarm, adjusts her glasses and runs to the bus stop. At that hour she was usually the only passenger waiting there, but she was used to it. So she's not surprised when there's no one else at the stop, but she is surprised when she sees a notice about canceling her line for this night. She groans loudly and looks around worried. The next bus stop is far away and she really doesn't want to go such a long way in this weather.

Then she notices a taxi. The girl sighs with relief and thanks all almighty powers for this favor. She opens her umbrella and walks over to the car. The front window is open so she looks inside.

 

'Good evening, ajussi.' She bows to the elder man. ' Are you free? '

 

' Yes, please! Please, get in!' The driver looks at her with a soft smile so she closes the umbrella and quickly jumps into the back seat. She gives her address and the car starts.

 

When the taxi takes the turn into nearest block, a jeep stops next to the empty bus stop. A person wrapped in a wide raincoat jumps out and runs to the timetable and rips off the cancellation note. Then he goes back to the jeep and follows the taxi.

 

The rain gets harder, turning the cab windows into kaleidoscope of flickering lights, making it almost impossible to see anything outside. Only after a while the young girl realizes that they are in the wrong part of the city, very away from her house.

 

'Ajussi, where are we?' She asks, alarmed. 'This is not the way to Bukgajwa.'

 

'No, sweetie, it's not.' She can feel the car taking a turn and then it stops at the roadside. The door lock clicks and she realizes that's she's trapped inside.

The wave of overwhelming panic shakes her and she falls on the door.

 

' Let me out! Please, don't hurt me! ' She begs yanking the handle. She's terrified, waiting for the man to turn around and attack her any second. But nothing happens, there's no response to her words so she pauses confused.

 

The driver doesn't move from his place. He sits still, his hands on the steering wheel, eyes on the wing mirror, not paying any attention to her.

 

It terrifies her even more. ' What's going on!?! Let me out!!'

 

Suddenly she hears a sound of an engine and a car stops behind the taxi. The girl jumps to the rear window, trying to see something, but all she sees through the wet glass are car lights. Then a door slam can be heard and a dark silhouette comes closer. The girl pounds on the glass.

 

' Help me!!' She screams. ' Please, help me !! '

 

Then she hears the driver unlocking doors and a person in a dark raincoat and black facemask gets inside next to her. Girl whimpers, ready to scream again, but before she can make any noise, she's grabbed by her hair and a wet rag is pressed to her face. She smells something acrid and a second later she falls into the darkness.

 

 

 

She comes back to the reality slowly, at first she only hears some sounds, then she can feel waves of dull pain that come and go and slowly bring her back to her senses. Finally she wakes up in a short, sharp twitch and opens her eyes.

She's surrounded by total darkness and the air is heavy and musty. Disoriented she looks around, but it's too dark to see anything. She tries to move but quickly realizes that her hands and feet are tied to a chair she's sitting on, and there's a tape blocking her mouth. Her whole body is aching, but she forgets the pain when the memory of events in the cab flashes before her eyes. She tugs on her ties but they are strong and her struggling does nothing. She wants to scream, but the tape on her mouth allows her only to sob.

A real panic hits her and she trashes in her trap when suddenly a bright light blinds her. Her head explodes with dull pain and she blink rapidly trying to adjust her eyes to the sudden brightness. After few seconds she can finally see the blurry outline of the open door and a dark figure standing in the threshold.

 

She sobs again, but she's no longer sure whether from terror or begging for help.

 

' You're finally awake.' She hears and all hope in her dies. It's obvious she will get no help from that person.

 

There are a few footsteps heard and then she feels more than sees her kidnapper stopping in front of her. Her body shakes with fear and soundless sobs. Her eyes are still not adjusted to the light, her glasses are gone and now she also blinded by her tears. All she sees is a blurry silhouette.

 

'Cry, my dear, cry.' The kidnapper touches her cheek and she feel the gentle touch of his fingertips, whipping away her tears. ' No one will hear you, no one will help you, but it gives me this extra pleasure.'

 

That makes her cry even harder. The fingers on her cheek slide down on her neck, caressing her skin , almost affectionately. The girl moans and tries to move away from the terrifying touch. In response the hand grabs her throat and pulls her forward.

Suddenly, she's face to face with the kidnapper.

 

'You should have been smarter six years ago.' The kidnapper hisses and squeezes her throat. The girl jerks in his hold, desperately trying to breath. 'Now you'll pay for everything you've done.' Blood is pounding in her ears and she only has enough time to think she's dying, when the grip on her neck disappears.

She falls back on her chair, spasmodically gasping for air through the nose, watching as her torturer moves away. After a moment the door are slammed shut, and she the darkness swallows her again.

 

 

 

**

 

A few more minutes like this and Changmin would most certainly fall asleep. The distant music from the gym and the monotonous noises from running showers are almost hypnotizing and Changmin closes his eyes and just stands under the spray for long long minutes. The hot water feels amazing against his aching muscles, washing away the sweat and fatigue after his training.

 

His thoughts drift, go back to last months and his tour he has just finished. Recent three months have been amazing, but the memories has turned into a crazy whirl of rehearsals, concerts, performances, interviews, photosessions, fan-meetings and embarrassing variety shows. He smiles slightly at the memory of one of his first shows where some rookies tried to sing his oldest songs, and then he was told to dance to their latest hits. At first he was feeling like a dinosaur, like someone thrown there from different world. But then he allowed himself to relax and have fun and the show turned out to be his biggest success. Stone-cold and unreachable Choikang Changmin dancing to silly trot songs? The god of the stage, taller than anyone and so sarcastic no one dared to joke on him  now rolling around the floor and laughing at some challenge they've made him do? Unbelievable. This sudden break-through from his old image made some serious headlines and sold his every concert in minutes.

 

Unbeatable star, even after so many years and after such a long break. Yes, this image did for him half of the work.

 

Changmin wraps himself in a towel and leaves the cabin. There's not much people here at that late hour, so he doesn't bother himself with a bathrobe and slowly walks to his locker. But when he reaches his row he sees something that makes him freeze on the spot and all the peace he has felt under the shower vanishes with a chill going down his spine.

On a wooden bench in front of his locker lays his folded towel, which he's sure he has left inside his bag. On top of it there's a small box, wrapped in pink paper with cartoon print. Changmin feels like he's watching a ticking bomb.

He looks around, but sees no one. He walks along a few rows of lockers, but except a few people changing their clothes there's no one looking suspicious.

That thought stops him for a moment. What does that even mean? When someone look 'suspicious'?! Besides, whoever brought this probably has left already, had plenty of time to go in and out while he was taking the shower.

He goes back to his locker and changes his clothes, not looking at the package. His good mood is ruined though, anger burning under his skin.

It is so hard for him to find 'safe' places in the city. Especially on his own, alone. As a top celebrity he's not only constantly followed but also recognized everywhere he would go. After years of such experiences he's very careful in choosing places to go privately. This gym is one of his safe places.

Or, at this point, was.

He will have to talk to the management, something like this can't happen again.

Finally dressed up he sits down and grabs the package. Looks at it closely and something clicks in his head; he has seen something like this before...

' Fuck this shit ' Changmin swears softly and tears on the paper. The box opens with no resistance and inside he sees a single sheet of paper and simple glasses with black frames. Changmin frowns confused. And then gasps loudly when a memory of a similar package hits him.

The weird box from Mcoundown a month ago, the 'weird joke' he thrown away...

' This can't be ...' He whispers and cautiously pulls out the glasses . One glass is broken, the other heavily scratched. Changmin checks them carefully this time, but there's nothing on them that could give him any suggestions about the owner. Or sender. He puts them away and picks up the card. He takes a deep breath and unfold the it.

Just like the last time, there is only one thing printed in the middle of the page, but this time the quote is longer. And every word makes goosebumps rising all over Changmin's body.

' _He has to look at me. I have to meet him and make him look at me and then he will realize that we were meant to be. When he sees me he will understand that he loves me. '._

Changmin sits motionless for a long minutes, staring at the sheet blankly. Disbelief tangles in him with anger. And the _fear_.

Again, he feels like a helpless, frightened kid from years ago.

But he's not the same kid anymore, he reminds himself finally, and he will not allow some psycho play some weird games with him. Not anymore! He jumps to his feet, grabs his bag and slam the locker close.

At the door he throws the box to the trash, then changes his mind, takes it out and leaves.

 

 

 

Chunji barely has the time to register the sound of his door open, when a small box lands on his desk with a thud. Manager stares at it surprised and finally looks up to look at it's deliverer. Changmin is still wearing his gym clothes, gym bag swings on his shoulder and he's very obviously very angry. He's out of breath, his cheeks are flushed not only from the training and his lips are clenched in narrow line.

It's been months since Chunji have seen him so angry.

 

' What's wrong?' He asks, concerned, and glances back at the box. ' What is this?'

 

' This...' Changmin blurs out, pointing at the package angrily. ' This is from some psycho, Chun. Someone is playing some weird jokes with me and I will not allow it! '

 

' Changmin ...'

 

' No! Listen to me! ' Chunji watches with worry as Changmin sheds bag on the floor and begins to walk around the room.' Do you remember, it was in June, on M! Countdown? When I got this weird present in the dressing room? It was the same stuff! The same paper, the same content. Some old things and the card with this...quote. Exactly the same. And today I've found this at the gym. At the gym! Do you understand!? Someone follows me!'

 

' Min, calm down!' Chunji finally breaks his rant, really shocked to see his usually calm and reasonable Changmin acting so exasperated. He knows the boy from almost the very beginning of his career, from his debut days and was with him even during the most dramatic moments. So he quickly recognizes what kind of fear haunts the younger man. So when at his plea Changmin just snaps and glares at him, Chun picks up the package and looks inside.

 

Surprised he sees only some damaged glasses and crumpled piece of paper. He straightens the card and reads the text. In some strange, subconscious way these words seem familiar, but he ignores it. In the end, these words could be said by so many fans, so many of them were saying things like that on his every fanmeeting. So all in all, nothing unusual about that part. He admits though, however, that when accompanied by smashed glasses and this box wrapped in childish paper  it is slightly disturbing ...

Managers raises his head and looks at Changmin, his pale face, and he knows he must keep these thought to himself. For now, at least.

 

Now the most important thing is to calm Changmin down.

 

'Changmin ...' He tries to speak as calmly as possible. ' Changmin, sit down. '

 

He gets another irritated look and another grumble, but the singer sits down in front of him. He crosses his arms and stares at the box like it contains the bomb and all the plagues of this world. Everything about him screams anxiety.

Chunji gently taps his fingers on the desk to get his attention and the singer finally looks back at him. There's a real fear in his eyes and Chun's heart drops a little.

 

'Min' He starts quietly ' Don't you you think you're overreacting a little?'

 

As expected, Changmin's eyes spill fire; he twists his mouth with anger and hisses 'I'm exaggerating? Can not you see ... '.

 

But before he can go back to his rant, Chun raises his hand and stops it.

 

' I'll tell you, what I see, Min.' He leans over the desk and he pierces the musician with hard but calm stare. ' I see you got two strange packages within a month or two. Two packages, which, indeed, are strange, but do not so different from what you get from time to time. Do you remember the letter with bloody underwear you got in Japan? Yes, this is bizarre, but you are not personally threatened, no one is sending you any dangerous tools, dead animals or poisons, not breaking into your bedroom to attack you in your sleep. There are two packages from a fan with a very specific idea of what you can send to your idol, but this is in no way threatening to you.'

During this monologue, Changmin gradually drops his eyes. His mouth are still clenched, but the tension in his shoulders eases a little.

 

' Min, we both know you are ... oversensitive about such things. Besides you just finished the tour and promotions and even I'm exhausted. So, in this case ... 'He takes the box back to his hand.' In this case I think you are exaggerating.'

 

This time, Changmin does not protest his manager sighs with relief. He's staring now at the desk, but there's a still tension in his posture. Chunji puts the pack away and leans back in his chair. For a while they are both silent, lost in their own thoughts.

 

'Changmin, why did you react so hard to this? I know you don't like such things, but above all, you're a reasonable man and you should not ... '

 

'I do not know,ok?' He's interrupted abruptly as Changmin finally looked up from the desk. And this time he looks lost. ' Those things, these letters, something about them is just ...' He pauses and looks away again. A whole range of emotions goes through his beautiful face and finally he sighs defeated. 'I do not know, okay? I just do not know. '

 

It's clear he won't say anything else.

 

' Well. Ok.' Chunji gets up and walks around the desk. He grabs Changmin's hand and drags him up. ' Go home. We can talk about that later. And now get some sleep and think about what you want to do with your holidays, okay?'

 

Changmin answers him with weak 'ok', grabs his bag and heads to the door.

 

'Min?'

 

'Yes?'

 

'And change the gym.'

 

**

 

When Changmin is gone, Chunji goes back to his desk and look at the mysterious box again. Just a stupid joke? He grimaces and throws the box to his bottom drawer. Someone obviously is trying to scare Changmin. And what's the worst, he's doing it right.

 

**

 

He feels like an idiot. Standing in the elevator and waiting till it reaches the underground parking, Changmin recalls earlier events in his head and definitely feels like an idiot.  He groans loudly and ruffles hair irritated. What the hell is wrong with him to act like this?!Because of such stupid things, really. He remembers the question Chunji asked him, why did he react this way to this package and winces again.

Now, away from it and when the rush of fear and adrenaline has passed he really could not answer that question. Even to himself.

In both of packages, however, was something that bothered him, toyed with his old fears, but it was happening in his mind, beyond its rational comprehension. And that's the part that throws him the most out of balance.

He does not like these ... irrational things. He hate it when he can't explain something in simple words and three sentences max. He likes things simple and obvious. Like getting letters from psychofans who are confessing to him all their kinky fantasies or send him death threats. At least these messages are clear and he knows how to react. But with this...?

Finally the elevator stops and he goes to his car. Chunji is right. He has overreacted made a scene about nothing. Thank god he has holidays now.

When his car leaves the parking lot, a small figure leaves the shadows of one of the pillars and gets into the jeep. He goes after Changmin and the light shining through the windows reflects on pink paper with cartoon print.

 

 

**

 

Yunho sighs deeply and drops his pen on the desk. It's late evening and only a few officers are still on the station. Even the chief has left already and only people from night shift should be here, but these day Yunho doesn't even remember what shifts he serves. He's here in the morning, he's here at night, he's here everyday and others start to joke about turning one of empty cells into his room.

It's not like he has anything else to do anyway. He doesn't know anyone in Seoul except his fellow cops, so what's the point of going home?

 

And the murder case works as a perfect excuse.

 

Or at least was working so far, because it's been over a month already, and there's no progress. They don't know almost anything else than the first day after finding the body and Yunho is ready to tear his hair out with frustration.

 

He turns around on his chair and look at the wall with a board where he and Heechul have posted all info about the case.

 

There's almost nothing there. Photos from the crime scene, photos from the autopsy, some notes and witnesses testimonies. And the autopsy results. Something they were waiting for like some kind of salvation when all the investigation around the crime scene led them to nothing.But they were disappointed once again.

 

Yunho still remembers it perfectly, knows the content almost by heart. Heechul has brought it, jumped on Yunho as soon as he came into the office and started to read.

 

'Unidentified woman, age: around 24-26 years old. Cause of death: suffocation with tightrope. Time of death: three days before the body retrieval. Evidence of injury: removed eyeballs (performed before the death), postmortem suffocation bruises on the neck; no internal injured, no toxic substances have been found. Body was deeply cleaned after the death, all finger prints, body fluids and other objects have been removed.'

 

And- that's it.

 

They were both sitting in silence, looking at the file like it betrayed them.

And that was the furthest they got with the case. And Yunho is boiling inside with the need to do something. Anything. Just to bring the justice to this poor girl.

 

Someone has attacked her. Was she kidnapped? Was she attacked in her house? They don't know. She was tortured before her death. He's sure there's a meaning behind that act, but what is it?

And who was she?! Has she known her abductor? Was she a chosen victim or a random but very unlucky person?

 

They know nothing and it drives Yunho crazy to know that someone who's ready to torture and kill a young girl and then perfectly clean her body from all evidences is still there, unrestricted.

 

Suddenly Heechul breaks his thoughts walking into the station with some papers in hands.

 

' What are you doing here?' Yunho asks surprised.

 

' I've forgotten about some rapports I suppose to finish today, so I came back.' His friend explains and drops the papers on his desk. He looks back at Yunho with no so well-hidden concern. 'You should go home, thought. You won't solve this case by sitting here 24/7 and praying for a breakthrough. If it's about to happen, it will happen anyway.'

 

' Don't smart-ass me, Chul.' Yunho snaps back but without real bite, especially when he knows his friend is right. At this point there's nothing for him to do here. 'I'm leaving, I've just lost the track of time.'

 

'..right.' Heechul gives him a doubtful look, but says nothing more when Yunho gets up and gathers his stuff.

 

Before Yunho gets to leave the office, the phone in chief's Park office rings. Since only special cases are put through on his personal line, without any second thought Heechul runs to pick it up. Curious, Yunho waits.

When his friend comes back, there's hard and determined look on his face Yunho have seen only once so far - when they've found the girl in the basement. His heart pounds.

 

' Forget about your sweet warm bed for now, Yun.' Heechul says. ' We have another body.'

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yunho X Changmin first meeting in next chapter ;P


	3. Chapter 3

  


The low buzz from AC is almost sedative and when Yunho almost falls his face down on his desk, he knows it's time for another coffee. At this point of exhaustion even hot coffee in the middle of humid day is not a problem, not when the fatigue starts to overgrow the frustration.

  


When they have found another body last week, Yunho got a huge shot of adrenaline. First, when he saw another young girl murdered and left in abandoned building, another nameless girl tortured before her death. He was furious, so livid he was ready to run the case for next days with no sleep break at all, until Heechul has forced him to go home.

  


The threat that he will inform chief Park about his methods if he won't rest was pretty convincing too...

  


The second thing that made his blood run faster was the fact, that this case was almost the same as the first one.

  


The girl was in the same age as the first one. Both were found in the same conditions, in similar places. Both bodies were naked and perfectly clean. Except for a very small blue polypropylene grains, probably from some kind of bag the murderer has used to move them.

  


A murderer.

  


Because Yunho was almost sure it was the same person. He will prove it. And he will find him.

  


But right now he needs more coffee.

  


 

 

He get up to refill his cup when suddenly the back door to the station burst open and officer Donghae runs in. Without a word he goes to his desk, picks up a notebook and run to the chief's office. Chief Park himself follows him a few seconds later, leading two strangers with him, a guy in his late 30s and a younger one. And the last one chases every thought out of Yunho's head for a second, every thought about the case, heat and even the coffee he is still holding in his hand .

  


The stranger is ... beautiful, even stunning. Yunho winces little at the thought, but no other adjective seems to match.

  


The guy is tall, maybe even higher than Yunho? For a short second Yunho feels like he has seen this guy somewhere, but the feeling passes quickly. He looks closer. His dark hair are chin-long and the ends are curling slightly, giving him almost movie-star aura. One look is enough to see that his clothes cost more than Yunho pays for his apartment every month. His face is all huge dark eyes and luscious lips, now twisted in angry grimace. Before Yunho manages to register more details the whole group joins Donghae and the door to Park's office are shut close.

  


'Holly shit, that's different!' Yunho jumps when Heechul whispers these words right into his ear, his friends almost climbing his side and clawing on his arm in excitement. ' But why the hell did chef take Donghae with him there, not me!? Hae is an idiot! A sweet guy, but an idiot, it should be me there!'

  


' Why, what is it, who are they?' Yunho asks confused. Heechul jerks away from him, sucking on his breath and looking at Yunho with exaggerate shock.

  


' Are you kidding me? You must be joking! Seriously, don't you recognize him? The younger one? Seriously?' Heechul looks at him now as if he confessed to not know who Madonna is. ' Have you lived in void there in Gwangju?!'

  


' His face seems familiar to me, but I don't know why, ok? 'Yunho replies, slightly annoyed. ' Besides, I'm not obliged to know every Korean person from face and name. '

  


'Every, not. ' His friend chuckles. 'But this one, yes, you are. You cannot not know Changmin. THIS Changmin. Choikang Changmin. Yunho, have mercy on me! '

 

  


'Oh. Oh! ' The nickname brings back a memory of colorful scenes from the MVs his sister used to watch for hours. He remembers the singer, always in fancy costumes and wildest hairstyles. That's true, everyone knew THIS Changmin. At some point even his grandmother was humming his songs. Yunho think about the man who had just disappeared into the chief's office. Yes, it could be the same guy. Just a little older than he remembered him. And more realistic. And clearly not wanting to be here. ' Didn't he end his career a few years ago? What is he doing here?'

  


'He did, but he has returned this year. And I don't know, but I'll find out, Donghae will tell me everything. He has no chance. '

  


Yunho doesn't dare to doubt.

  


******

  


' What exactly do you want us to do?' The look chief Park is giving him is serious but friendly and Changmin is very grateful for that; it calms him the way he didn't even know he needed. But with every passing moment he could feel the doubt growing inside this senior police officer and his previous nervousness comes back again.

 

  


When he has found another package on his car this morning, the good mood and positive energy he has gained during his short holidays vanished in a flash of fear and fury. He probably has broken all possible traffic regulations on his way to the company and he slammed the door to Chunji's office so hard the handle made a hole in the wall. This time his manager didn't try to calm him down, just immediately put him with a package into his car and drove to his old friend- police chief Park.

  


At first Changmin thought this is a great idea and felt even relieved. This is what he wanted ever since the previous package.

  


But with every passing minute in this police office his enthusiasm is drastically shrinking. He listens to Chunji explaining their story and just knows it won't get them nowhere; it doesn't sound threatening and does not call for special forces. In the end, sending a weird gift to your idol is not a crime and for him getting them is somewhat like an occupational hazard.

 

  


The argument that "these packages are strange and they scare me, and I dream about them at night, and I want you to find who sends them and put his ass in jail for the rest of my life' doesn't sound very convincing.

  


The irrational fear hits him again. He crosses his arms and looks at the officer who is sitting next to Park and writes down their statement. He must be about his age, but his gaze is surprisingly kind and innocent, and Changmin wonders for a moment what this person is doing in the police?  


  


' What do you want us to do?' Park asks again. 'I can understand why you may feel anxious because of these things and especially because of the way they are delivered. But, to be honest, I do not see any reason for us to intervene. Now law was broken here.'

  


' But don't you think it's a little suspicious? That the person who is sending this must be a little...unstable? Dangerous?! Chunji pushes.

  


' It's clear to me that whoever is sending these things is trying to get some message across.' That sends a cold chill down Changmin's back. 'But that's still not enough for us to start the investigation, Mr. Lee. '

 

  


' I'm sorry for interrupting, but... Changmin-ssi ...' Suddenly Donghae speaks up and looks at Changmin with soft eyes. '... I remember your case from a few years ago, when I was in police school, we were following the whole story. Has it not occurred to you that because of those events you may exaggerate some thing? '

  


The room goes still silent. Changmin feels a shiver of rage going through him, but the flame goes down as fast as its up. He only hopes his face is not as red as it feels like it.

  


' Donghae! ' Chief Park snaps reprovingly while Chunji opens his mouth to respond to the allegation.

 

  


But Changmin has enough. He grabs his manager by his arm, cutting his words, and gets up from his chair.

  


' Officer Lee is probably right.' He bows down. 'I'm sorry for taking so much of your time, sir. Hyung ... 'He looks at the manager who is starring at him with surprise. ' ... I'll be waiting outside.'

  


He bows again and leaves the office.

  


  


 

 

He stops right behind the door, catching his breath, trying to calm down a little. He closes his eyes and when he opens them again, his sight falls on a tall police officer who is standing across the room and Changmin for a second forgets where he is.

  


The guy is talking with another policeman so Changmin has a chance to stare at him unnoticed. He's tall, with lean but strong body, broad shoulders and the most handsome face Changmin has seen since...forever. He's the kind of guy he would sing his cheesy ballads for and about; a small detail none of his fangirls is aware of, a detail that would drive them to tears and unstanning spree.

  


' Oh, ok...wow...' Goes through his mind when the officer turns his head and their eyes meet. But then he hears some noises from the room behind him and it brings him back to his senses. Turning away quickly, he heads for the exit.

  


  


******

  


 

Yunho feels the thrill from locking his eyes with Changmin going through his body, from the top of his head to his toes, stopping for longer in a few more strategic places. He looks after him as he leaves the room, soon followed by chief and the other guy. He waits for Heechul to run right away for Donghae to torture him with all impending questions, but his friends stays by his side and only now Yunho sees some papers in his hand.

  


'Tell me you have something good, Chul.' He asks, throwing away the handsome idol from his head and going back to work.

 

  


'I have something good, Yun.' Heechul says, but in such a mocking way, Yunho only sighs and turns away, heading to his desk.

 

  


'Yunho, don't you dare to turn away from me when I say I may have something we were waiting for all this time.' Heechul snaps then.

 

  


'What?' Yunho spins so fast he almost pulls his neck muscle. 'What do you have?'

  


Heechul grins and lifts up a casebook Yunho haven't seen before.

 

  


' Got a call from missing persons bureau. A family has reported missing of their daughter last week, the girl didn't came back home from work two days before we found our second body. I just got her data files, and..' He pauses, pulls out a photo from the casebook and hands it to Yunho. '...and I think you should see it too.'

  


Yunho looks at the photo and sucks on his breath. He looks at the photo of young, pretty girl who is looking back at him from behind simple black glasses. He knows that face, he saw it before.

  


He saw that face, but lifeless, pale, with gauged out eyes and lips blue from strangling.

  


Now this body they've found last week got a name, got a past and family.  


  


' We still need to make test and confirm it's her, but I think it's pretty safe to say the last victim is in fact...' Heechul adds and opens her file again.'...Kwon Hye Mi, 26years old shop assistant, last time seen 10 days ago in boutique she was working in.'

 

  


' Yeah...' Yunho answers, his mind racing with all the possibilities this discovery gives them, all the new paths their investigation must take now. One thing seem more important than others, though. 'Hyung, call the bureau again. Maybe they have our first girl, too.'

  


******

  


'I should have known this is a bad idea.' Changmin yanks the door open and burst into his apartment. Chunji follows him and closes the door. Without any comment he follows the singer into his living room and wordlessly watches as he goes to the window and looks at the sun-drenched city. He knows there's no point to start any discussion as long as Changmin is so tense, so he sits down on the couch, pulls his phone out and busies himself with some work.

 

  


"Hyung ..." He hears finally. When he looks up, Changmin is still staring out of the window, but now he looks more defeated than anxious.  


  


' Yes?'

 

  


' I really am exaggerating it, ain't I?' His voice is soft and weak. ' I make a deal out of nothing.'

  


' Changmin, listen ...' The boys finally turns around and looks at his manager. ' To be honest I don't like it either. At alll. But I also understand why police is not interested in taking this case. However, there are other ways to deal with such situations, and that's something I should have done long time ago. I'll get you a full time bodyguard, someone who will be with you 24/7, not just at work. Ok?'

  


Changmin grimaces slightly at the suggestion, but he knows that's the best solution. He nods in agreement.

  


This means he will have to prepare his guest room.

 

  


******

  


Two weeks later Changmin is sitting in a TV station wardrobe, waiting to be called on set. He closes his eyes as the stylists starts to put his makeup on. His new bodyguard, Kinam, a quiet guy, twice Changmin's size, is sitting behind him, playing with a small TV standing on the table.

  


After their visit on the police, Chunji wasted no time, and not only hired a fulltime bodyguard, but also filled Changmin's calendar with so much work he had no time to think or worry about his mysterious stalker. And now, thinking of it, he's very grateful.

  


He has recorded a new songs for his repackage album, shoot a MV, did some variety shows and got even more photoshoots. He gets up before the sunset and goes to bed also not long before that, but despite the fatigue he feels relaxed and happy. His new guard follows him everywhere like a shadow, but is so discrete about it, it never bothers Changmin even slightly, but gives him this sense of security he has lost after receiving the second package. Now he dares to not even care about these events any more.

  


Suddenly he jumps slightly on his chair when his bodyguard changes channel on some news station and a loud voice goes through the speakers.

  


' Sorry.' Kinam murmurs, but leaves the channel on and Changmin opens his eyes to watch the TV since it reflects in the mirror in front of him. Some local news are on and he listens to it with interest since his life does not give him much time and opportunities to follow such stories. Now some lady is talking about recent missing people cases and they show a picture of a young girl that has disappeared two days ago. That make Changmin look closer, something looks familiar about her, he has a feeling he has seen her before, but when they tell her name he doesn't recognize it.

  


' Changmin-ssi, we need you on set now.' A call suddenly breaks through staff radio, cutting his thoughts. He gets up and leaves the room with the bodyguard, news forgotten.

  


 

 

The next day he wakes up to the heavy sound of raindrops and a dull daylight coming thought his curtains, hiding from him the city covered with dark clouds. Today his schedule is less strict, he has only a photoshoot on late afternoon, so he enjoys these extra moments in bed. He can hear Kinam walking around the apartment, probably making himself a breakfast in the kitchen.  


  


Changmin starts to doze off when a door click and a sudden curse wakes him up again. He jumps up and runs to see what's going on. His bodyguard is standing in his front door, looking outside, a phone in his one hand and the gun in the other.  


  


' What's going on?' Changmin asks shocked, taking a step back. Kinam turns his head and looks at Changmin hard.

 

  


' Changmin-ssi, please stay in you room.'  


  


' What's going on?' Changmin repeats and takes another step back and now he has a better view on the hallway behind his door and now he sees it. On his doormat, a small square package, wrapped up in cartoon printed paper.

 

  


The bottom of the package soaked with blood.

  


  


******

 

  


The morgue corridor is bright and quiet. The air is dry and smells of sanitizers and a distant and barely noticeable, but unmistakable smell of death. When other parts of the hospital are filled with visitors and conversations, this is dead silent and when Yunho flips through the papers he's holding, he almost feels embarrassed for the noise he's making.

  


He's reading another autopsy report but there's nothing in it he doesn't already know. The girl they have found last night is in fact Lee EunHee, a single mother who has gone missing four days ago. The cause of death, the way her body was treated before and after death -it's all the same as in previous cases.

  


Yunho curses under his breath and sits down on the cold chair.

 

  


The killer wastes no time and kills now more and more often. He needs to be stopped, but Yunho feels like he's walking in circles. He feels like no matter what they do they can't pick up a thread. Every clue they follow always fails them and they are forced to go back to the beginning.

  


What's worse the press have found out about the last missing girl and it's only a matter of time when the news about her being murdered will leak to the public news. The last thing they need is to press snooping around.

  


The sudden sound of his phone sounds extra harsh in the quiet hallway. Yunho quickly pulls it out and checks the caller's ID.

  


Heechul.  


  


' What's up?' He asks.

 

  


' Yunho, get you flat ass back here right fucking now.' Despite the word choice his partner sounds extremely serious and it makes Yunho get up and head to the door.

  


' Why? What's going on?'  


  


' This Choikang Changmin is here again.' He hears back and he stops surprised. This is not the answer he was expecting to hear. ' And he has something you should be very interested in.'

  


'Why the hell should I be interested in an idol and his psycho-fans?' Yunho snaps, but starts walking again, ignoring a small voice in the back of his head telling him that yes, he is in fact interested in this particular idol.

  


After his meeting with chief park Heechul has cornered poor Donghae in the end, and didn't let him go until he told him a whole story. Then they have laughed a little at 'idol's problems' but Yunho has spend the rest of the evening watching all Changmin's MVs and some live performances. His work snatched him back to the reality just the next day and he had no time to think about the handsome singer ever since.

  


Still, he had no idea why he should care about him right now?

 

  


'Because, apparently, one of these 'fans' is sending him items that belonged to our dead girls.' Now Heechul sounds impatient and Yunho freezes in disbelief when the words got to him.

  


' I'll be there in five minutes.' He says short, hangs up and runs to his car.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry it took me so long this time ;;;;
> 
> I'm working now on... or more like trying to open my own bussiness and it takes my whole attention and energy, so even if I'm still on twitter a lot, it's still harder to sit down and write a fic ;; But I promise I'm not gonna abandon this story, it just may take me some time to update.
> 
> Thank you all so much for all the love and comments❤️❤️
> 
> As always - it's un-beta-ed, so all the never-ending mistakes and errors are mine

 

Yunho runs into chief's office so fast he almost trips over the threshold. Five pair of eyes land on him and he stills. Chief Park is sitting behind his desk, Donghae on his side. Across of him sits Changmin with his manager; Heechul is walking impatiently around the room. On the desk lies a package and Yunho stares at it greedily; he knows this is what Heechul was talking about. The clue they were waiting for.

 

'Yunho! Finally!' Park shouts and gestures to him to come closer. Yunho steps inside and dares to finally look at Changmin, but the singer is keeping his eyes on the package. He only looks up when Park introduces Yunho to them.

 

' Chunji-ssi, Changmin-ssi, this is detective Jung Yunho, he's in charge of this case, alongside with detective Kim.' Yunho bows down, trying not to stare at Changmin too much. He fails miserably.' Yunho, this is Shim Changmin and Lee Chunji, his manager. '

 

' Gentlemen.' He murmurs and sits on the empty chair. Heechul stops his wandering and sits next to him. He keeps fidgeting though, his whole body vibrates with nervousness and excitement.

 

Park coughs slightly to get their attention. When everyone looks at him again, he says:

 

'Yunho, we've already explained to our guests this is in fact the investigation about a murderer of miss Lee EunHee so they know how serious the situation is.' He looks at Yunho pointedly, the fact he's mentioned only one murderer very obvious. Then Park looks at Changmin again. ' Since we're all here now and we know the story about the previous packages, Changmin-ssi, please tell us again what happened today, so Yunho could hear it too.'

 

Changmin twitches when he hears his name.

 

'Right, of course...' He says, twisting nervously his fingers and daring a few quick glances at Yunho. There's nothing from his haughty aura from his last visit here, now he looks small and fragile and Yunho feels something protective rising inside of him. ' So, this morning my bodyguard, Kinam, has found another package on my doorstep. But this time it was all covered in blood. Kinam has called for Chunji and checked the whole building , but there was nothing, guard didn't see no one, nothing... When Chunji came he took the package inside. I didn't want to open it, but Chunji insisted, so we did. And inside, there was...' He stops. Takes a few breaths and continues. ' ... There was a human finger. With a ring on. When Chunji saw that, he dropped the box down and when it hit the floor the ring slipped from the finger and rolled under my feet. I was in such a shock I picked it up without thinking, but then I saw a name inside the ring. And I remembered I saw that name somewhere, but could remember where. I told that to Chunji and he checked it online and it was the name of that missing girl, so we came here...'

 

The last part of the story he tells almost on one breath, like he wants it out of him as fast as possible.

When Yunho hears the part about the finger and the ring he almost jumps up right away. He can't believe his own ears! This is such a blunt action for any criminal.

 

' Is this the package?' He asks and when both singer and his manager nod, he comes closer to the desk and looks at it with bewilderment. Heechul hands him a pair of gloves.

 

When he's ready he lifts the package and looks at it carefully. It's a simple cardboard box wrapped in gift paper. The bottom of the box is covered with dried up blood. There's nothing else on the outside, so Yunho opens the lid and looks inside. The finger lies there with the ring next to it and Yunho is very sure that when they will make the DNA test the results will have their last victim's name on it.

 

When they have found Lee EunHee's body they were surprised to see her hand with one missing finger, but didn't put much attention to it, because the circumstances she was found in might cause it too.

 

He can't believe this detail may actually change the whole course of this investigation.

 

He reaches for the ring and brings it closer to his eyes. It's a simple, plain hoop and only from the inside there's a carving with Lee EunHee's name. He puts it back inside and only then he sees a piece of paper on the bottom. It's all soaked in blood too so it's hard to see it at first.

 

'There's a piece of paper, too.' He says looking at Changmin with question in his eyes. The singer, who is watching him all this time, jerks nervously.

 

'There is?' He asks. ' I haven't seen it. There were always some notes in these boxes, but this time I forgot about it...'

 

'It's covered in blood, so it's hard to see.' Yunho tells him and puts the package down. He nudges the finger aside with care to lift the paper. It's still little wet but it opens up easily. The message is still visible and it's one simple phrase.

 

'The Queen is down.' Yunho reads out loud and looks back again at Changmin and his manager. Both shake their heads in confusion. Yunho looks then at his chief and shrugs. ' That gives us nothing.'

 

'So far, anyway.' Park answers with a sigh. ' Yunho, we need the rest of the packages.'

 

' We do...' Yunho admits looking at the one in front of him with doubt. More and more questions are rising in his head.

 

' I can go with Changmin-ssi now and bring the rest of boxes, while Yunho stays and checks this one thoroughly.' Heechul suggests, then looks at Chunji. 'Is this fine?'

 

'Yes, of course!.' Manager agrees, clearly surprised.' But...'

 

' We know you have more questions and need more answers, but we must do some checks first.' Yunho interrupts him, hearing the protest undertones in his voice. ' We'll call you first thing in the morning tomorrow and set a meeting, I promise.'

 

'...fine.' Chunji sighs,then gets up. Changmin follows him and they both leave with Heechul. Yunho stays with chief and Donghae who is looking at the package with huge eyes.

 

' What the hell is going on here?' He finally asks quietly and Yunho can only hum in agreement.

 

*

 

On his way back home Changmin slowly repeats the whole conversation in his head. He's still in shock after the murder revelations, but he also have this strong feeling they didn't tell him everything. There are obvious holes in this story, but since the detectives will visit him tomorrow, he can expect to hear some more details then.

And right now he doesn't know if he's more curious, or terrified? He craves to know what kind of story he had became a part of?

But something tells him the truth may be to hard to handle.

 

*

 

When Heechul comes back, he sits with Yunho down and check all the boxes. They note all the details, items inside and quotes on the notes, then check the dates when Changmin has received the packages. As expected they all match with the dates when they've found their victims.

 

Except for the first package that Changmin has thrown away in the music station, they know nothing about the hypothetical victim this package should belong to.

 

There's nothing more for them to find though at this point, and they know only some lab tests can give them more answers. So they sit in silence

 

' This case gets weirder and weirder. ' Yunho murmurs after a longer moment. ' Who the hell kills people and then send their belongings to some singer? Like what...some kind of trophies? What for, why, what the hell...'

 

'This guy really has no luck to his fans, I swear to god.' Heechul chuckles. ' You better brace yourself for a wild ride, Yun. God only knows what can happen this time.'

 

'Oh for fuck sake! Ok, shoot it.' Yunho sighs. ' Obviously it's a story you really want to tell me, so go on.'

 

'You haven't checked it yet?' There's a obvious mockery in Heechuls tone, but Yunho ignores it.

 

'Didn't have time for it.'

 

'So now sit down and listen, because that's the shit we will deal with, apparently.' His friend jumps on his desk and Yunho rolls his eyes at him, but braces himself for a story. ' Of course I know only the part of the story that leaked to the public, but I think it's enough for now. It happened when he was in the peak of his career. He had some crazy fans since forever, but then some group of them...or More like his antis... They have gathered and created a whole gang to harass him. They were spreading false rumors online, followed him everywhere, break into his house, wardrobes, they were bulk buying tickets to his show just so 'normal' fans couldn't get them and so and so and so. Whatever you can imagine about an insane anti could do, they probably did it at some point. His lawyers identified them even filed a lawsuit but every time the judge was dropping the case because it's obviously 'not big deal'. Only later someone found out one of these antis was a son of one of the main city judges, so, yeah...Anyway, he was fighting with them for three years and it was pretty big case here in Seoul, everyone was talking about it. But when it got obvious it won't go anywhere since the judges were taking side, he dropped the lawsuit and his career. He disappeared for three years, but came back this spring.'

 

The silence falls in the office, when Yunho thinks about what he has just heard and Heechul waits for his reaction.

 

' So he comes back and immediately after he gets stalked by some crazy murderer of young girls...' Yunho finally says.

 

' Looks like it.'

 

'...aweful Amount of antis around this guy wherever he goes, don't you think?' A strange, unidentified idea pops up on the back of Yunho's mind, but he can't really grasps it.

 

' What are you trying to say?' Heechul frowns.

 

' I don't know, Chul-ah. I honestly, don't know.' Yunho sighs deeply, the idea lost. ' But after hearing all his stories how did he got these packages I'm almost 100% sure this must be someone from his environment. No random fangirl would get to some of these places just like that. You need to be one of them to have the access.'

 

' Well then...' Heechul says, looking at Yunho with a smirk. ' In that case we need to get the access , too.'

 

*

 

Yunho and Heechul need to get through two security checks before they're let in into Changmin's apartment building. This fact alone makes Yunho wonder again about the killer and how did he get inside unnoticed; and if he had any doubts about this person being someone from this world of bold and beautiful, he would rethink it right in this moment.

 

No common criminal would get though all these check points just like that.

 

All his awe is gone though, when they shows their warrant and ask to see the footage from cameras from that day and they hear there is none because some cameras are fake and the real ones caught nothing and noone that night.

 

Yunho asks for it anyway, but his enthusiasm dies a little as they finally go to Changmin's apartment. The idol and his manager are already waiting for them and he honestly has no idea how this conversation may go. In the morning light the idea they got and agreed for last night sounds crazy and naive and there's no way the idol can agree to it. Changmin will think they are some weird amateurs and that will be the end of...it...end Of what?

 

But there's no escape now, and they don't really have any other choice so Yunho tells himself he's ready for whatever may come when Heechul knocks to Changmin's door.

 

Maybe they will be kicked out; at least he will have a funny story to tell to his friends in Gwangju one day.

 

Chunji opens the door and let them in with a smile, showing them way to the living room. Yunho follows him feeling slightly disappointed, but if it's with the lack of kicking or lack of Changmin at the door, he doesn't dare to define. Besides, Changmin joins them a second later, just when they are about to sit down.

 

'Detectives.' Changmin greets them with graceful bow and joins his manager on the ouch. He wears simple singlet and a pair of jeans, and yet with his beautiful face and nose high in the air he looks posh and dainty, his idol aura back again.

 

Yunho is a little lost for words, so Heechul takes over.

 

' Ok, let's go to the point, gentlemen.' Heechul starts. ' What we're about to tell you is still a part of investigation, it's confidential, so I must ask you both for absolute discretion.'

 

' Of course.'

 

' What we deal in this case is actually a serial killer. We've found three bodies of murdered girls so far, the modus operandi shows they were all murdered by the same person. We've managed to identify all of them so far, but we don't know much more. But after your revelation from yesterday we believe they were murdered by the same person, or his relative, who sends you the packages. We must wait for DNA test results, but we're sure these two situations are connected.'

 

He pauses, letting the news sink. Both Changmin and Chunji look disturbed, even after everything that happened and was told to them yesterday.

 

But it's still a difference to hear about one murder and a whole series of them you are somehow involved into, Yunho thinks to himself, looking at Changmin's big eyes starring at his partner with shock.

 

Yunho takes over the story.

 

' Yesterday we've analyzed the packages and your testimony about them, all the circumstances in which they were delivered to you. All of it leads us to the conclusion that the murderer must be someone from your surroundings, from this artistic industry. It must be someone who not only knows your whereabouts and places you go to, but someone who can also be in this places without getting any attention or be seen as suspicious figure.' After hearing this Changmin feels a dread gripping him, making it hard to breath. It's a one thing to have a stalker, but to know this stalker is also a murderer and someone he may ever know?

 

' Someone from the industry?' He asks with a shaky voice.

 

' Or at least someone with an easy access to it. That's why we want to ask you for your help.' Yunho says. ' We need to get that access too. Get into your world, without making it obvious we're from the police.'

 

' So...something like a cover?' Chunji asks.

 

'Yes, exactly.'

 

' How do you want to do it?'

 

' We think it would be the best if one of us would become a Changmin-ssi's bodyguard. This way he could protect him AND investigate his surroundings without looking suspicious. Be there first if someone would try to give you a package again,

 

Changmin and Chunji look at each other in silence and Yunho fidgets in his seat.

 

' A bodyguard?' Changmin ask with a frown. ' But I already have one.'

 

' He can still work for you outside, but we would need to take over his duties and watch you 24/7.'

 

' Which one of you would take over his place, then?' Manager asks, when Changmin says nothing. ' Are you not afraid someone may know you?

 

' That's why we've decided that Yunho should do it.' Heechul says. ' He's new in Seoul so it's very unlikely for anyone to know him.'

 

' That's...very unexpected request. ' Chunji admits and looks at Changmin again. ' What do you think?'

 

Changmin sits still and silent for a longer moment, looking at Yunho with blank expression. Then takes a deep breath and says:

 

' I want to catch that person more than anything. If that's the best way to do, then of course I agree. If Mr Jung is sure he can do it, then I'm fine with it.'

 

 

*

 

When Chunji closes the door after both cops, Changmin stays on his spot on the couch. He's shaken, both from the news about serial killer, and from the police plan about pretending to be his bodyguard. This idea sounds both reasonable and ridiculous but he can't believe he has actually agreed to it, though.

 

But after yesterday's situation, the package on his doorstep, the finger inside, then the news about other murders he's really ready to do everything and anything to catch that person.

 

To feel safe again. In his own goddamn house.

 

If it means he must work with detective Jung Yunho as his bodyguard, he can do it. It's not a high price to pay.

 

The fact that said detective is incredibly handsome helps too.

 

... Or may cause him more trouble.

 

' Changmin, you're sure about this?' Chunji breaks his thoughts and for a second Changmin is terrified he was thinking aou loud.

 

' Huh?'

 

' You really want this cop to be your bodyguard now?

 

Oh, this.

 

'If that will make them catch that psycho, I can deal with this dude walking after me instead of Kinam.' Changmin reassures. ' Besides, there shouldn't be much difference anyway, right?'

 

' I hope so.' Chunji looks at him hesitantly and despite his best effort Changmin blushes. Chunji just rolls his eyes and turns around. ' I'm gonna call the company, they need to take care of this.'

 

 

*

 

 

When Yunho moves in the next morning, he feels so awkward, he knows his face must be burning. He follows Changmin quietly around the apartment when the singer shows him the place. The thing is, he doesn't really know how he should act around the singer. Part of him knows he's just a normal guy and someone he should protect so there's no reason for some awkward differences.

But there's still also a part of him that is just star-struck and damn-he's-gorgeous-struck and he doesn't know how to join these two parts together. When they finally reach the room he's suppose to live in from now on, he barely hears what Changmin is saying, his thoughts spinning. But Changmin apparently asked him a question and now is looking at him in silence, waiting.

 

'Oh, sorry? ' Yunho asks, blushing even harder.

 

' I said, I have to be in the company in an hour, so Kinam will be waiting for us in 30 minutes.' Changmin repeats. ' Is it OK for you?'

 

' Yes, of course, I'll be ready.' unho declares, shooting him a blinding smile he hopes will erase his clumsy behavior.

 

'Ok. ' Changmin says and after throwing him one weird glance, he goes back to his room.

 

Burning with self shame Yunho goes to his room to unpack and get ready for his first day as a body guard.

 

 

*

 

Working for Changmin looks like everything Yunho has imagined and nothing like it. They get up on ridiculously early hours and come back home even later. At first their days are neverending photoshoots and recordings that require all of Changmin's attention and energy, and from Yunho - practically nothing. He spends hours just standing or sitting somewhere on the side, trying to be invisible and just...watching Changmin.

 

This world and work is more about long hours of waiting and then even more hours of exhausting rehearsals and performances, than fancy parties and glitter clothes as he always imagined it to be.

 

By the third day he's bored to death.

 

Of course he remembers about his real purpose to be here, he thinks about the investigation all the time. So he does that too. He watches people, tries to talk to backstage staff, stylist, even some hosts and other musicians. But all of them are equally nice and positive about Changmin and his comeback, as they strangely self- absorbed and their interest goes as long and deep as the current job they have to do. Yunho wonders even if it's even possible to make friends in such a world, but apparently yes it is, when they spend a few days on meeting in Changmin's company and he walks everywhere with his hands around two other artists he apparently know ever since his debut days.

 

Yunho spends many hours convincing himself that he's not jealous for these two being so close with the singer. Of course he's not, that would be unprofessional, why would he!?

 

But the problem is that even after all these first weeks they are still both awkward and careful around each other. Changmin turned out to be shy and quiet person in private and Yunho doesn't know how to break through his walls. He knows Changmin can be also playful and goofy and someone worth spending hours talking to, but there are only very few people he's comfortable enough with to act this way.

 

Yunho usually has no problem with making new friends, he's easy with people and after just few days he's on best terms with Kinam, all of Changmin's private staff, and even Chunji treats him as someone from the team.

 

Only Changmin seems immune to his charm and friendly attitude.

 

Of course he doesn't actually need Changmin's friendship to run this investigation and even do his job as bodyguard. They can keep things absolutely neutral and strictly professional for everything work just fine.

 

Except Yunho can't really work like that.

 

Not when they spend almost 24h a day together, not when the life are on the line and Yunho must know Changmin trusts him enough to follow his orders when the situation gets dangerous.

 

Things change a little when Changmin starts the promotion of his new single. Closed studios are switched with music stations and open interviews and suddenly Yunho must be everywhere all the time when hoards of fans start to follow them everywhere.

 

He snaps one day finally when they are on their way home and stop by some coffee shop. A group of fans appear soon after in special taxis and block the whole road. They are stuck and Yunho can see Changmin tensing and looking through the window with alarmed eyes.

 

'Wait here.' Yunho says and then covers his face with a cape and mask and leaves the car. He goes around the building, takes of his disguise and takes out his badge. In a few minutes all taxi drivers and some of fans leave with a fine and Yunho goes back to the car. He feels petty and pushy, and good god! since when he's giving a tickets to teenage girls?! He's sure he will hear a few things from Park when his chief finds out about this.

 

But when Changmin looks at him with soft, grateful smile, he's fine with any scolding.

 

That episode finally shifts something between them.

 

Next day they finish early and for once don't go back home in the middle of the night. At home Changmin goes straight to his room, while Yunho decides to catch up with the investigation.

When Changmin comes back Yunho is sitting at the table checking the emails Heechul has sent him earlier. They finally got some test results so he's noting them all down. Changmin goes to the kitchen but comes back after a minute.

 

' I'm gonna make some dinner, do you want some?' Changmin suddenly asks and Yunho jerks his head up, surprised. He sees Changmin holding some fresh ingredients.

 

' Oh, no, thank you. I already got myself something.' He answers pointing at the kitchen counter where the package with cheap instant noodles lies and then goes back to his notes.

 

' You mean...this?!' Changmin asks with a obvious disgust, holding the package with two fingers like it burns. Yunho looks at him again and frowns.

 

' Yes? What's wrong with that?'

 

' That's half garbage, half some dirty chemicals.' The singers scowls and to Yunho's utter disbelief he throws the noodles into the trashcan. ' You won't eat such things while leaving here.'

 

'... I have eaten them every day so far.' Yunho says, bewildered.

 

' Well, you won't from now on.' Changmin huffs, nose high in the air.' You'll eat with me.'

 

And then he turns around and starts preparing the meal. Yunho looks at him in shock and silence. He knows he should argue and fight for his food choices and save his ramyeon.

 

But he's not sure if anyone ever cooked anything for him, spare his mother when he still lived with his parents. And the last person he would ever thought would make him a dinner, is world famous Choikang Changmin.

 

That's how he finds himself half an hour later sitting across of Changmin, plates with fresh bulgogi in front of both of them.

 

' Let's eat well.' Changmin says softly, averting his eyes, all shy once again. Yunho smiles slightly, fascinated with the way Changmin can turn from arrogant to bashful in minutes.

 

'Thank you.' Yunho says and then takes a deep breath. ' I'm still gonna eat that ramyeon, don't think you can stop me.'

 

Changmin huffs around his chopsticks, but his mouth twitch with soft laugh.

 

 

*

 

 

Having Yunho around is at first...confusing for Changmin.

 

Jung is a weird mixture of extremely professional cop, focused on his case, his mind sharp and constantly working around the investigation and Changmin's safety, and this easy-going, always smiley, almost silly like Yunho in private.

 

He trashes his room in just two days and Changmin almost faints when he sees the mess there, and yet his case files are in the best order. He drives Changmin crazy with the way he insist on super restrictive safety procedures while leaving and coming back home, but when he interrogates people around Changmin he does it in such indirect way, no one has any suspicions.

 

Everyone around him immediately fall for this guy.

 

Changmin the hardest.

 

Yunho is a force of nature he has never met before, so rare and pure in this world, Changmin wants to frame him and lock him to protect him.

 

What an irony.

 

He's painfully aware how pointless this crush is; not only there's no reason for him to think Yunho may be gay, or interested, he will also be gone from his life in a few weeks, if everything will go well.

 

So he keeps his distance, tries not to turn their relationship into anything close and friendly, knowing how dangerous for his heart it may be.

 

But when Yunho chases his stalkers away one night and then beams like a supernova star when he thanks him shyly, Changmin feels like an ass for being so unfriendly most of the time.

 

His heart may be damned, but he really wants to have Yunho as a friend at least.

 

*

 

 

The air starts to smell with morning frost and wet soil, the trees has lost most of their leafs and only then Yunho realizes the winter is almost there. Constantly locked inside buildings he has missed the season changes and now is surprised with the cold.

 

Changmin has started recording some vcr's for his upcoming tour and some of the clips are shot outside, and it surprises Yunho a lot. Of course he hasn't thought about getting any winter coat with him, so now he's shivering while watching Changmin shooting a dance scene next to some lake.

 

They are in some camp side outside of the city and the place is at least quiet and no one's here except for the crew. Only the reception building is open and the whole crew got their own camper vans to stay in during breaks.

 

They finally call a break and Changmin rushes to his camper. Yunho goes after him, but hesitates before getting inside. He need to go to the loo. There is one inside the van, of course, but that would be too awkward. There's one next to the reception, but he can't leave Changmin alone, so he debates on what to do. Then he sees Chunji coming back with one of the director assistants. They head straight in his direction, so Yunho knocks to camper's door.

 

' Changmin, I'm going to the bathroom, won't be a minute.' He shouts. ' And Chunji is here.'

 

' Ok.' He hears back and goes to the building.

 

Apparently the whole crew had the same idea, so the bathroom is full when Yunho get there. It takes him longer than he thought. When he washes his hands, his phone rings. It's Changmin.

 

' I'll be right back.' He says immediately after picking it up.

 

'Yunho.' Changmin whispers, his voice is full of fear. ' Yunho, someone's here, walking around the camper, tried to break in. Please, hurry!'

 

' I'm on my way.' Yunho says, dropping the soap and running out. ' Changmin, talk to me, where's Chunji?'

 

' I don't know, he left just after you.' Yunho swears hearing that, mad at himself for not talking to the manager before leaving. ' Then this someone came and tried to get inside, now just walks around the van, I can't see him, he hides from the windows.'

 

' I'll be there in two seconds, stay hidden.'

 

And then he finally leaves the building. He runs as fast as he can through the backyard to the camp area. When he finally reaches it he sees a car driving off in a cloud of dust. He wants to run after it but first he needs to check on Changmin.

 

But when he turns to the camper, he freezes on the spot.

 

On the steps to the van lies the small square box, the wrapping paper shining in the sun.

 

' Shit.' He murmurs, furious. He did it again, murdered again. And came for Changmin, just when Yunho made this one small mistake and wasn't looking.

 

Then the cop inside him takes over and he takes out his phone again and takes a few quick pictures of the box.

 

' Changmin?' He opens the door and steps inside. Changmin's head pops up from under the table, big dark eyes looking at him with fear. 'You can come out, he's gone.'

 

' Have you seen him?' Changmin asks getting up, still clutching his phone in both hands.

 

' No, but I think I saw his car.' Yunho says and then stops the singer when he tries to pass him by and go outside.' Changmin, wait...'

 

' What is it? ' Those doe eyes are on him again and Yunho's inside twist from to many thing, but mostly from the anger he has left Changmin here alone. He failed him.

 

' There's a package outside.' He says. Changmin freezes and his face turns white.

 

' Fuck.' He whispers. He flails lightly so Yunho reaches out and grabs him by his arms. 'He did it again.'

 

' I'm afraid so.' Yunho admits. He pushes Changmin back. ' Stay inside, I'll go and check it.'

 

But before he finishes the sentence, they hear someone running.

 

' Changmin? Yunho?' Chunji's voice reaches them and soon after the manager appears in the door. He stops right before the steps, shocked by the package there. ' What the fuck!?'

 

' We're here, don't touch it.' Yunho says calmly, leaving the van.

 

' What the fuck happened? Someone told me they saw you running to the camper and now there's a package here?'

 

' Murderer was here.' Changmin answers him, leaving after Yunho to his bodyguard's discontent.

 

' What!?'

 

' He escaped, but I saw his car.' Yunho says, crouching down next to the box and watching it carefully. ' Chunji, call Kinam and ask him to take over Changmin for now, I need to take care of this. And check if anyone saw anything or anyone.'

 

' Ok.' Managers grabs his phone and walks away to make a call.

 

Yunho gets up and looks at the singer, who is standing next to him in silence. His eyes are on the box, his lips clenched into a thin line. He looks tense and fragile just like the day he has brought the finger to their station, but at least this time Yunho can do something about it.

 

' Changmin.' The soft touch of his fingers on singer's wrist makes Changmin jump, but he doesn't pull away when Yunho takes his hand. ' Are you OK?'

 

' ...yeah.' Changmin answers, finally looking back at him. ' I'm just...'

 

Then he shakes his head, like he's lost for proper words, but Yunho gets it.

 

' Yunho, when will this end?'

 

' Soon, Changmin. I promise.' Yunho says with certainty he doesn't feel, but with even stronger determination to make these words true.

 

 

*

 

 

Too wired up, Yunho finds himself unable to fall asleep later at night. He knows he will regret it tomorrow... Or more like later today, since when he they finally got home it was past 1am, and they need to get up before 5 in the morning. He sits on his bed thinking about everything that happened, still mad at himself and worried more than ever. The murderer gets bold, now reaches for Changmin even in front of their faces.

 

And they still walk in circles.

 

It turned out that absolutely no one saw anything on the camp site. The whole crew was in reception building or in their own campers hidden from the cold. Only the watchman saw a car leaving the place in a high speed, but he couldn't see its plates.

 

He opened the box when Changmin was away, shooting another scene. This time there was a single earring inside, and ,as always, a note with one sentence.

 

_' He's shaking, he's falling, we're winning. Let's drag him down.'_

 

And that's it. He has sent the package to Heechul right away, hoping they may find some fingerprints this time. But now, they must wait again.

 

Restless he opens his laptop and checks the files and notes he has done about the case. Maybe they've missed something, maybe there's something he can check again.

 

A sudden thought stops his fingers. He can't really formulate it in words, but it still turns into action.

 

He opens the file with all the quotes from sheets of paper Changmin's got with packages and looks at them for a long moment.

 

They've tried it already. Checked them also this way. Copied and pasted to every Internet search bar but it gave them nothing. Nothing related.

 

But what if he will translate them to English?

 

He tries with the first one.

 

When he presses 'enter' his finger trembles, even when his rational mind tells him it can't work.

 

But then he sees it. A link and underneath it - its content preview.

 

With the exact quote he has just wrote.

 

He clicks on the link with trembling hand, but the page does not open, the 404 error shows up instead.

 

'What the fuck!?' He tries again, but the result is the same.

 

He looks at the link again and now he sees it's suppose to be some forum. Clearly already closed.

 

Not disaffected he translates the rest of the quotes. The result is every time the same. Same link to the forum, same deleted page. He can feel the adrenaline running through his veins, so not carrying about the hour, he grabs his phone and calls Heechul.

 

' Hyung, I have something.' He tells as soon as Heechul picks up and greets him with sleepy voice.' Call our IT team, we need to hack a website.'

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First of all - thank you all so so much for your lovely comments and encouraging words, it means world to me! <3
> 
> Also i promise the next update will be maybe even this week, I have it almost done, so I'll do whatever it takes to post it soon.

 

 

' _He has to look at me. I have to meet him and make him look at me and then he will realize that we were meant to be. When he sees me he will understand that he loves me. And then I will destroy him. I will make him suffer in every way I can imagine and then dumb his ugly ass and tell the world his all dirty secrets.'_

 

_' We did it. His main fansite is closing, this dumb bitch was so weak, had no chance. The queen is down. Now it's his turn.'_

 

_' He will be mine. Nothing will stop me, neither time nor space. One day I'll kill him with my bare hands.'_

 

_' He's shaking, he's falling, we're winning. Let's drag him down.We're so close now. Someone told me he actually asked his company to halt his next single promotions, so it's really happening!'_

 

Yunho's eyes sting and twitch from exhaustion, too dry from looking at the computer screen for the whole night, too tired from the lack of sleep. But his head is buzzing from the words he's reading all over again for the n-th time. Page after page, a whole goddamn forum, hundred of pages full of hate, twisted fantasies of abuse and stalking reports full of self-pride.

 

And all of this about Changmin.

 

He's shaken and he doesn't know what to do with himself at this moment. He knows his exhausted and not thinking rationally, but he feels like he has found a door to a new disgusting world he didn't even know could exists.

 

As a cop he has seen a lot and has worked with many weird people. But this was something so new and so different.

 

'What are you doing?'

 

Yunho jumps on the couch when the question suddenly rings into the morning silence. He was so lost in this thoughts he didn't even see or hear Changmin coming in. The singer stands in the doorway to his living room, still in his pajamas, rumpled and looking at Yunho with surprise on his sleepy face. He looks soft and adorable and everything in Yunho twist with anguish when he thinks about their discovery.

 

' Have you slept at all?' Changmin asks again, coming closer.

 

Yunho swallows, looking back at the screen.

 

' No, not really.' He mutters and looks back at Changmin who is blinking back at him, his stare still dazed and distant. Yunho knows by now that Changmin needs some time in the morning to fully wakeup, but he needs his attention now. He needs him woke. ' Changmin, sit down.'

 

' What is it?' Changmin sits, yawning widely.

 

' We have found something important.' Yunho says, and the way he says that must wake something in Changmin, because suddenly he looks much more alert.

 

' Ok.'

 

' We've found...a website.' He flats his hands on the keyboard, looking everywhere but Changmin's eyes, as he starts the explain. ' With all the quotes from the packages you've got. It's an old forum, it was closed and we actually had to hack it.'

 

Changmin sucks in a breath and Yunho knows he understands. He still needs to say it, though.

 

' It was the forum of the group that was stalking you back then...' Yunho finally looks up on Changmin. Singers face is gray, his eyes wide and panicked.He sits so still Yunho fears for a second he has stopped breathing too. He opens his mouth to speak, but Changmin breaks the silence first.

 

' And...what Does it mean?'

 

' We... Don't know yet.' Yunho answers. ' Heechul is working on it, but I'm afraid that we will have to go back to that case then.'

 

'... I see.' Is Changmin's whole answer. Yunho looks at his tense jaw and the way he twists his shirt with his white knuckles and says nothing.

 

They both jump when Yunho's phone beeps.

 

' It's Kinam. ' Yunho reads. ' He'll be here for us in 15 minutes.'

 

' Ok.' Changmin says again. He gets up quickly but then stops again and looks around the room, like he doesn't know what to do with himself next. He twists his fingers again, a nervous habit Yunho knows well by now and for a moment he looks like a small lost boy thrown into the ocean without any life rope.

 

Yunho reaches out.

 

And then hesitates.

 

Finally he touches Changmin's wrist. The touch seems to shake the singer out of his lost state though and he looks down on Yunho's fingers.

 

' Changmin...' Yunho says with calming voice. ' Don't worry, I'll be with you the whole time.'

 

' ...ok..' Changmin says again, but this time a small smile touches the corners of his lips and he leaves the room.

 

 

 

*

 

 

Despite hard night and tense morning, the day goes smooth and easy. Changmin has only one photoshoot on the schedule, with his favorite photographer as well, so he's grateful.

 

The morning message from Yunho shocked him more than he had expected. And showed. The nightmare from years ago has returned once again and in the most surprising way.

 

Can he never be free of these people? Will this mess haunt him forever?

 

' Changmin-ssi?' Hyemi, the photographer, calls his name and he blushes wildly when he realizes he's been starring blankly on the floor for a god knows how long. ' Is everything ok?'

 

' Ah, yes, I'm sorry. ' He laughs sheepishly. ' I'm a little distracted today, I'm sorry. I'll try to focus now.'

 

' Do you need some break?' She looks at him with worry.

 

' No, no, it's fine, I'm sorry.' He repeats himself and sends her a hopefully more genuine smile. ' I'll do well now.'

 

' Ok. ' She smiles too and they go back to work.

 

Except Changmin still can feel Yunho's eyes on him. He knows his bodyguard in disguise is usually bored during photoshoots like this, but there's something about Yunho watching him so attentively that covers his skin in goosebumps and makes his body tingle.

 

Bodyguard's presence should be invisible for his charge, and yet Changmin is getting more and more aware of Yunhos' every move whenever they go.

 

It makes him anxious, it makes him excited and he knows this is a wrong way to go.

 

' Changmin-ssi...' Shit, he has got distracted again! He realizes when Hyemi calls his name again. ' Let's take a break.'

 

He nods, embarrassed and gos to sit on a chair next to Yunho.

 

' Everything's ok?' Yunho asks as soon as Changmin's down.

 

' Yeah, I'm just...' _Shit scared? Confused? Chased by psycho killer? But also restless because of you? Crushing on you?_ There are too many answers for this question in Changmin head, so he shrugs instead and goes with the obvious. ' I'm still thinking about this shit.'

 

' Yeah, I get that...' Yunho hums.

 

' She's working in Seoul for long?' Yunho suddenly asks, discreetly pointing on Hyemi. Changmin is grateful for the change of subject.

 

' Actually, no. ' He says. ' She's from Canada, I've heard. And came to Korea this year. Actually her first photoshoot here was for my comeback.'

 

' Really? No wonder you two work so well together.'

 

' Haha, yeah. ' Singer laughs. ' She's easy to work with. And doesn't need to be prized all the time like so many other artists out there.'

 

Yunho laughs too.

 

' That's a nice trait. '

 

' Changmin-ssi, can we continue now? Are you fine now?' Hyemi asks from across the room, and Changmin groans.

 

' And yet she still bosses me around.'

 

 

 

*

 

 

Heechul calls Yunho early afternoon.

 

' Yun, where are you?' He asks and he sounds so serious Yunho immediately knows he won't like what he's about to hear.

 

' Changmin has just finished his photoshoot, we're suppose to go to his company now.'

 

' We need you both here. Please come as soon as you can.'

 

' Done.' He doesn't ask for detail, he knows he won't get them. Some things can't be said over the phone.

 

He's so restless he can barely stand the photoshoot today. As always in moments like this there's nothing else for him to do, than sit and wait. Usually he's ok with it, but now, when he knows how much must going on now in the office, he just pads around the studio restlessly. When Hyemi calls the end of the work, he almost drags Changmin out of the building to the car.

 

Changmin says nothing when he tells him about changed plans, just nods and then calls for Chunji. Soon after they meet with the manager in front of back doors to the police station and Yunho braces himself on whatever they may hear inside.

 

Heechul greets them surrounded by papers, his eyes blood-shot from sitting in front of computer since the last night.

 

' Ok, I'll go straight to the point, because this is all messed-up. ' He says when they sit down. ' Changmin-ssi, I assume Yunho has told you about the forum he has found and that it was the one where your stalkers were chatting?'

 

' Yes, he has.'

 

' Ok, good, I just needed to be sure.' Heechul says and then takes a deep breath. Yunho shots a glance at Changmin and sees him clenching is jaw, and desperately wants to grab his hand.

 

His partner holds up a piece of paper and explains. ' So...our IT team managed to get users data, their IP addresses and so on, so in the end we've got their names. And we found out that all of our murdered victims were one day registered users of this forum.'

 

' What?!' Changmin and his manager shout in unison. Singer looks at Yunho with such a shock in his big eyes, he almost jumps up from his chair here and there. He stays still though, trying to focus on Heechuls words, to keep the professional part of him cool and neutral. This is his job and he needs to remember that.

 

' Yes. These women were in your stalkers group three years ago.' Heechul repeats. 'And now someone is killing them.'

 

Tense silence falls around the desk, everyone lost in their own frantic thoughts. Changmin seems to be the most restless, he looks at Yunho again with something between accusation and confusion.

 

Mostly fear.

 

' But... You've showed me their names before. The victims. And I'm sure I've never heard them before.'

 

Before Yunho has a chance to say anything, Heechul cuts in, like he was waiting for this question.

 

' It's because two of them got married and got their husband's names. One has changed her whole name last year and one was not charged by your lawyers. You've never heard of her before, probably.'

 

' So...you're Saying that....that Someone is killing my stalkers? Why? What for?!'

 

' This is a question we need the answer for too, Changmin-ssi.'

 

' So what now?'

 

' Now we must check on the rest people from that forum, because they are all in danger. Only a three people has left and two of them live outside of Korea now. Donghae is trying to contact them now. We still look for the last one.'

 

' We better find him soon.' Yunho murmurs and something deep inside tells him, that this story will end soon.

 

And he must make sure it will end with a happy ending.

 

 

*

 

 

They go back home in silence, all lost in their own thoughts, all overwhelmed with the turn of events.

 

'Changmin, I got a call from Hyemi-ssi. ' Chunji suddenly says as they are about to leave the car. ' She said she needs to make a few more shots tomorrow, wants you to come to the studio around noon.'

 

' Fine.'

 

Yunho just groans inside as he follows Changmin to the elevator, the prospect of another day of doing nothing on set not so tempting to him.

 

 

When they got inside the house, Changmin stops in the middle of the living room, like he doesn't know what to do next. Yunho feels just as weight down by all the news, but too restless to go to bed yet.

 

He goes to the kitchen to grab some food, and soon after Changmin paces after him.

 

' It's been a long day... Do you wanna grab some beer? ' He asks tentatively.

 

' Sure, why not?!' Yunho agrees.

 

God knows they both need it after all this shit.

 

They sit down in the living room. Changmin turns on the tv but leaves it on on some music channel, letting it play quietly on the background.

 

At first they talk about the day, all the simple and meaningless things that happened during the photoshoot, unanimously avoiding the difficult topics. Quite soon Yunho feels himself relax, like always during their late night dinners Changmin insists on making now.

 

Yunho never dares to wonder, why. And why it feels like they are falling into a comfortable routine, he know he will have to break soon.

 

The silence falls between them, but there's no awkwardness in it like it used to be, Yunho notes with relief.

 

Changmin opens another bottle and handles it to him. Yunho takes a slow sip, enjoying the moment. The alcohol gets to them quickly in their tired state. They are both flushed, their moves getting more and more unsteady, but Yunho feels more at ease than he has felt in days. He looks at Changmin, his a little dazed eyes and realizes this is the first time he sees this tops star idol this drunk.

 

'Yunho, why did you move to Seoul?' Changmin asks suddenly and Yunho almost chokes.

 

' I got transferred. ' He says when he can speak again, Changmin watching him closely. He looks suspiciously sober again and Yunho tenses. He knew this topic may appear sooner or later, but it still makes him feel uneasy.

 

' I know, but why?' Changmin prods.

 

' It's a common procedure.'

 

' But I've heard it wasn't so normal in your case.' Changmin says softly, his dark gaze on Yunho's flushed face. ' I've heard your transfer was sudden and surprising for many in Gwangju.'

 

Shocked Yunho gapes at him for a long moment.

 

' How do you know that?!'

 

' Do you really think my company would let anyone into my house without checking them first?' The younger man laughs. ' Even someone from the police?'

 

'Is that so?' Yunho snarls, feeling his cheeks heating up even more. ' Then you probably know the answer already.'

 

' Actually, I don't.' Changmin falls back on the couch, watching his from under his eyelashes. ' That's all we've found out in a legal way.'

 

He goes quiet, still looking at Yunho. But Yunho is too lost for words, too surprised to answer just yet.

 

' ... but I was always curious.' Changmin adds quietly and Yunho hates the fact that he can't read him now, can't see his eyes and what's behind them. So he decides to just go for it.

 

In the end, he knows a lot more about Changmin than other way around. He can share back...

 

' I had an affair with the wrong person.' He says. ' Some of my co-workers and principals didn't like it, so they've decided to end my career. Somehow chief Park found out about it and since he knew me since my academy years, he decided to help me and brought me here. That's it.'

 

' That's it?'

 

' Yeah.'

 

' Wrong person?'

 

'Yeah'

 

Changmin just hums at that and Yunho has a feeling he somehow knows the truth. Feeling exposed, he suddenly gets this childish need for payback and revenge, so he asks.

 

' And how it really was with you stopping your career?'

 

Changmin looks at him with a surprise.

 

' You know the story already.'

 

' Yeah, but you don't need to be a cop to see there are holes in that story when it comes to that part.' Yunho smirks and leans on his hands to see Changmin closer. ' Even with corrupted judges you had all the sources and power to still run your career even with this psychos around.'

 

Now it's time for Changmin to blush. He turns his face away. Yunho knows he hit home when he sees it, but it also makes him feel a little guilty. But then Changmin chuckles and looks back at him.

 

' I had an affair with the _wrong person_.' He says, repeating Yunho's words. ' They somehow found out about it, got some photos and threatened me with it. Said they will publish it if I won't stop my activities. If they would publish it, it would end my career anyway, so I preferred to do it myself.'

 

Yunho thinks about it for a long moment.

 

' Wrong person...'

 

'Yeah.'

 

' So...what made you come back? Have they dropped their thread?'

 

' Sort of? They've lost their interest in me. My lawyers were constantly monitoring them, even when I was on hiatus. Most of them dropped the group pretty quickly, changed fandoms or lost interest in idols at all. It happens all the time, Yunho. Fans love...or antifans hate...they are both intense. But short and fragile.'

 

' But what about photos?'

 

' My lawyers have bought them. The guy who had them have now his own family, job, things like that, so he was more interested in getting money than threatening some has-been-idol, so we have bought all photos and his silence.' He explains.

 

' You're not afraid they will come back after you despite that?'

 

' Yunho, I can't spend my life hiding from them, wondering if and when they will try to attack me.'

 

Yunho has really nothing else to say, so he only nods in agreement, feeling impressed with Changmin's decision. And bravery.

 

' I think it's time to call it a day.' He announces and gets up, wobbling unsteadily. Only now, when he's got up and moved he actually feel how drunk he really is.

 

Same must be with Changmin because he falls back on the couch as soon as he's up and then he look at Yunho with confusion. The older man giggles and shuffle closer, trying to help him.

 

Finally they manage to both get up and make their way to their rooms. Yunho stops in front of his room and watches Changmin getting to his. The singer stops for a moment and turns around to look at Yunho. It looks like he wants to say something, but changes his mind last second. Finally he sends him one, strangely sad smile.

 

'Good night, Yunho' He whispers and closes the door.

 

Yunho stands there, frozen, for a long moment. His head buzzes with alcohol in his blood and heep down he knows that's the only reason he allows these thought to surface. To actually think them.

 

He wonders what would happen, if he dared. If he would cross the hallway and opened the door. If he would step inside. Would Changmin let him? Or throw him out? Would call him 'the wrong person' one day too?

 

Is Changmin the 'wrong person' for him, too?

 

 

 

*

 

 

 

 

Yunho gets a call from Heechul the next day when they are ready to leave for the extra photoshoot. It's a short conversation, but changes all their plans. Somehow Donghae managed to find the last person from the forum, the guy who were running it and now it was a priority to find him before the killer.

 

He needs to go too, obviously. And since Changmin will be having just a simple photoshoot, surrounded by whole staff, with Kinam and Chunji in the lead, his absence should not make a difference.

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin feels anxious from the moment he has woken up in the morning. He doesn't know why, thought. Is it because last night talk with Yunho? Is it about the way Yunho has looked at him when they were saying their 'good-nights' after? Is it something totally different?

He doesn't know.

But there's a tension in the pit of his stomach and can't stop thinking about it. And it gets even worse when he hears Yunho won't be with him today. Yunho tells him the news when they reach the photoset and wait in the parking lot for the elevator.

 

' Do you really have to go?' He asks before he can stop himself, feeling silly even before finishing the sentence. It's not like he's in any danger here. The building belongs to his company and he will be upstairs on the set all the time, surrounded by tens of people.

 

' I do.' Yunho says, surprised at first. But then he sees something in Changmin's eyes and he comes closer. He angles his body so Changmin is half hidden from the view and gently touches his wrist. ' I need to go, but I'll be back before the photoshoot ends, you won't even notice I'm not there.'

 

' I'm not...' Changmin starts, but pauses when Chunji comes closer and Yunho squeeze his wrist with warning. ' Fine, fine.'

 

They go on set and after quick greetings Yunho leaves. And Changmin immediately tenses. He didn't even know how much Yunho's presence calmed him down. How much he needed him around.

 

He forces the uneasiness down and brings his professionalism up, instead. The photoshoot goes smoothly and after some time he feels himself relaxing. When the photographer calls for a break he jumps on the sit next to Chunji with relief.

 

' Any news?' He asks, hoping to hear something about his missing bodyguard.

 

' Nope, nothing new. ' Chunji says and looks at him with tired eyes. ' I'm trying to set you up some gigs in Japan, but they got so picky I want to just send them to hell.'

 

' Don't get yourself too worked up over this, hyung. ' Changmin laughs.

 

' You don't wanna promo in Japan?'

 

' Sure I want.' Changmin reassures. ' But not in all costs.'

 

The photographer comes closer and Changmin smiles at her.

 

' Changmin-ssi? Chunji-ssi? We will be changing location now.' Hyemi says and both men look at each other with confusion.

 

' We do?' Changmin asks, surprised.

 

' Yes? ' The photographer looks at Chunji with question. ' I told you that yesterday, that we will go somewhere else after that part.'

 

' I've...must missed it. Somehow. ' Manager grimaces and Changmin rolls his eyes.

 

' Fine, let's go. But I must call and tell Yunho.' Changmin sighs. He gets up and gathers his stuff.

 

' I've already told your driver...Kinam, right?... the direction and to wait for you by his car. ' Hyemi says. ' We'll meet on the spot.'

 

They go to the elevator watching the staff packing. The mess is huge and Changmin wonders how long it will take to put up the new set in the new place. Maybe this day won't end so early and smoothly as he hoped...

 

In the elevator he tries to call Yunho, but reaches the voice mail only. He sends a message instead, hoping for him to come back soon. He really felt better with Yunho around and that's definitely something he should think about more.

 

When they get to the parking lot, they don't see Kinam, but the car is open and engine is on, so they assume the driver must be nearby. Changmin gets on the backseat, while Chunji on the front seat and they wait.

 

Changmin checks his phone every few seconds, waiting for any answer from Yunho.

 

This is not healthy, he thinks annoyed. When this whole mess ends, he will take Yunho on a proper date and will try to get to know him in normal circumstances and maybe there will be no 'wrong person' talks no more...

 

Suddenly the driver door opens and an older man with a mask on his face gets inside the car.

 

Changmin freezes on his spot.

 

' Hey! Who the hell are you?' Chunji screams and jumps on his seat. He tries to grab the man, but then Changmin sees with a horror as the man takes out a gun and shots his manager's in chest.

 

Everything then turns into a slow-motion blur before Changmin's eyes.

 

Chunji screams and falls back on the seat, clutching his body where he got hit, his shocked eyes looking at the attacker until they close shut. Changmin whimpers in terror and only when the man turns his head to look at him, he feels like he can move again. He dives for the door, but then he hears the lock being blocked. He yanks the handle, but it's for nothing.

 

He's trapped.

 

' No...' He whispers, his body trembling with mindblowing fear. He wants to scream, beg for help, but he knows there's no one around who could hear him.

 

Slowly he turns again to look at the attacker. And then something hits him in chest, a white hot pain knocking the breath out of him and he realizes he got shot too.

 

' No...' Is the last thing that crosses his mind before the darkness closes around him. He falls on the seat, his head landing next to his phone now buzzing with unanswered call from Yunho.

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings first - some gore and some smut in this chapter ;)
> 
> **
> 
> Hi guys!
> 
> First of all - im sorry AGAIN for such a late update, especially since i promised to do it faster last time ;; but i got a total writing block about one scene here and i was fighting with it for a whole week~~ But yeah, I finally did it ;;
> 
> Second thing - thank you all for reading and all your amazing comments and kudos, it means so much to me, you have no idea!
> 
> So yeah, the next chapter will be the last one, so we are getting there \o/ Thank you for sticking around for this whole time and please bare with me for a little longer - we are almost done ;)
> 
> As always, this chapter is un-beta-ed and prolly runs on mistakes, but I hope you will still enjoy it at least a little <3

 

 

Changmin comes back to the consciousness in short, painful waves. He wakes up for s short seconds that feel like hours for him, his vision blurry and body aching with pain. Then he falls into the darkness again and he welcomes it with relief, at least here nothing hurts.

 

After a while, when he wakes up again, he realizes he's still in a car and the car is moving. He doesn't really remember what happened but he knows it was something wrong, something terrifying. _Yunho_ , the name crosses his mind as he falls into the nothingness again.

 

When he wakes up again, this time it's in a sudden and piercing shot of pain. Someone jerks his head up by his hair and he blinks rapidly trying to see what's going on, where is he. His vision is still blurry, but he manages to see a dark, empty room around him and a masked person in front of him. A soft light comes from the side of the room and when he turns his head, he sees an opened door.

 

A series of flashbacks hits him; the photoshoot, getting into the car with Chunji, a man getting in, shooting his manager, shooting him... He sucks in a breath and jerks when the wave of panic rips through him, following the memory and understanding. He got shot! But somehow he's alive; he's alive but in hands of the kidnapper, the murderer! How long will he stay alive then!?

 

He jerks again, tries to scream and only then he feels he's been tied to a chair and there's a gag over his mouth

 

' Shh, shh, it's ok. ' A person in front of him whispers softly and he feels a gentle touch of fingers on his cheeks. He freezes immediately. ' I won't hurt you.'

 

He whimpers again, but then the person walks away. The door are pushed more wide open and the room lightens up.

 

Changmin immediately wishes it didn't.

 

Chunji lies down on the floor, not moving. His eyes are closed and Changmin can't see if he's breathing, but he's also tied up so he hopes that means he's still alive. Changmin sobs in despair; nothing ever prepared him to see his old friend in such a state. He drags his eyes away and then he sees another person in the room. In front of him, in some distance, there's another guy sitting on a chair, tied up and gagged. His head is hanging low so Changmin's can't see his face, but it's obvious he's unconscious too.

 

It's all too much for Changmin, he closes his eyes when nausea hits him.

 

It can't be real, it isn't happening!

 

It all looks like a scene from some goddamn horror movie Yunho has forced him to watch with him a couple of times and it just can't be real!

 

Yunho. God, where is Yunho? Is he ok? Will he save him? Will he come for him?

 

He promised...

 

' Open your eyes' Suddenly he hears a soft command, but he shakes his head in protest. Maybe it's all bad dream. Maybe if he keeps his eyes closed, it will all disappear slowly.

 

' Open your eyes or I'll rip your eyelids off.'

 

The masked person stands now behind the other guy and Changmin finally has a chance to look at his abductor closely. Only then he realizes he looks much different than the man who attacked them in the car. There are two of them?! This person here is obviously younger, even if Changmin can't really see his face since it's hidden by the mask and dark hoodie. But it's definitely not the same man.

 

' Don't worry, Changmin.' He says.' You'll be free very soon and back to your handsome cop-bodyguard. But first, I want you to witness my last act of revenge. For you.'

 

 

*

 

 

Yunho feels like he's going crazy.

 

From the moment he has left the studio and jumped into Heechuls' car, his entire body is vibrating with anxiety.

 

He tries to explain it with the fact that he has not taken part in the action in a long time, also that in the end they are finally doing something solid for this investigation. They are getting there.

 

But it's not helping.

 

He's fidgeting on his seat, constantly playing with his phone and fighting with the urge to call and check on Changmin. Heechul throws him weird looks, but luckily - he says nothing. Yunho feels stupid without any of his sarcastic comments.

 

It just feels so wrong to be away.

 

Is that his intuition, thought? Or he gets too attached...

 

In addition, when they reach the last stalkers' house, he's not there. And no one is able to tell them, what happened to him. His phone is silent and Yunho fears for the worst.

 

They've arrived too late.

 

They show their warrant and the landlord lets them inside stalker's flat, but they don't find anything interesting inside. Nothing Changmin related, nothing what would suggest what could happened to him, no clues.

 

And then, when they leave his house and wonder what to do next, Yunho sees a missed call from Changmin. And a message about them changing the location.

 

A loud red alarm rings in his head immediately.

 

Wrong, _wrong_ , this is wrong!

 

Immediately he tries to call back, but Changmin doesn't answer. After the fourth failed attempt he dials his manager.

 

And then Kinam.

 

' Fucking shit.' Still nothing.

 

Without waiting any longer Heechul puts him into his car and they drive off with the squeal of tires. Yunho can't keep his eyes away from the phonescreen, like it carries all the answers he needs, hidden from him.

 

They are halfway back when his phone buzzes. It's Kinam.

 

When Yunho lifts the phone up, his hands are trembling.

 

' Yunho?' Kinam's voice is pained and breathless and Yunho suddenly feels sick. ' Yunho, come back here right now. Changmin and Chunji got kidnapped.'

 

 

*

 

 

Changmin feels sick. His thoughts are white noise, face is wet from tears he can't control. Despite killer's demands he had to dropped his gaze, he couldn't look any longer. He doesn't dare to close his eyes thought, too terrified, because he not only knows, now he also have seen the killer is ready to do anything.

 

His eyes are now on the guy's legs. Just a few seconds ago they were still trembling, but now they stopped. Changmin knows why. The blood slowly dribbles down guy's legs, soaking into his pants and shoes, creating a puddle on the floor. It's shining in the light coming through the door and Changmin knows he will never forget that sight. This particular shade of red.

 

If he survives this.

 

The killer has left the room a moment ago, just after cutting the guy's throat open. He did it like it's nothing and left without a word and Changmin was left here watching the man die.

 

He feel sick, his stomach convulsing and trying to empties itself but he knows he can't let that happen. Not with the gag still on his mouth. For a second he's even glad he feels this way because it gives him distraction. He focuses on his body, on breathing to calm his stomach down. And for a second he doesn't think about the murder that happened right in front of him. About this poor man being killed without any hesitation or doubt. And, what's worse, he doesn't think about the fact that, in some twisted way, it happened because of him. Because of Changmin.

 

If only he wouldn't be an idol. If only he wouldn't get involve in this battle with his stalkers.

 

If only. This man and all these women could still be alive.

 

He chokes on another wave of nausea and tears, but then he freezes when the door opens again. The killer comes closer and Changmin sees a big blue bag in his hands.

 

' That's the end of the show for today.' He says. ' Now we're going for a ride.'

 

 

 

 

*

 

 

When Yunho allows himself for a moment of reflection, he feels like his mind has parted in two.

 

One part works as a professional detective, his senses sharp and focused, using every source and knowledge to find Changmin and Chunji before it's too late.

 

The second part of him dies with worry, with chocking fear that the next time he will see Changmin, the boy will be dead, his eyes gauged and red stripes marking his neck. Every time this image pops up in his head he feels sick and so desperate, he shots this part of his mind completely, allowing only the policeman-part to run his body.

 

This can't be happening, this can't be real.

 

When they finally reached the studio, Donghae with other cops was already there. Kinam was still sitting in the ambulance, dazed and hurting, but generally ok. The doctor says he got shot with some tranquilizer dart and should be fine.

 

Kinam tells them how he was waiting for Changmin and his manager in the car, when suddenly got shot with something and has collapsed. When he came back to his senses the car was gone and no one knew what happened to Changmin and Chunji since the whole staff has already left to the other location. Only the security camera showed them the truth and that's when he called Yunho and then Donghae.

 

And now they are racing against time and a serial killer.

 

They've managed to track down Kinam's car pretty quickly, but it was abandoned on a back road, with no helpful clues inside. They try to track their phones signals, but the process takes time and Yunho can't stand the waiting.

 

It's been already five hours. Maybe it sounds like nothing, but Yunho knows it's enough time to..do whatever the kidnapper wants to do to Changmin.

 

He failed him, he failed Changmin.

 

He said he would protect him, but the he left him so unprotected when they knew they need to be careful.

 

The guilt almost knocks him off, and he must close his eyes for a few seconds. Beating himself over it won't help them now, won't save Changmin and his manager.

 

_Fuck this shit!!_

 

' We have the signal! ' The policeman hacking their phones suddenly announces, and Yunho feels his pulse jumping. ' Changmin's phone has just logged into the network, we'll get the location soon.'

 

' Finally.' Heechul murmurs. Before Yunho has a chance to react in any way too, his own phone rings.

 

He sees Changmin's name on his screen and he freezes for a second.

 

Can this be?!

 

' Changmin?! ' His voice breaks when he says the name, but he can't care less. ' Changmin, are you there?!'

 

' Yunho...' Changmin's voice is a broken whisper and Yunho's knees almost give up. ' Yunho, help me, please.'

 

' Changmin, where are you?' Without thinking he gathers his stuff in a second and signals Heechul and Donghae to go with him, he runs out of the building. ' Talk to me.'

 

' I'm...somewhere, I don't know where is it...' Changmin sounds so fragile like he's two seconds from crying. ' Some side-road... just forest around. He dropped me here with a bag on my head, I couldn't see anything, I don't know...'

 

' It's ok, it's ok, our hackers will track your phone soon, we'll be there in minutes. Just talk to me.' Yunho tries to sound reassuring as much as possible, watching Heechul who is waiting for the data from IT team. ' Changmin, is he somewhere there? Are you hurt?'

 

' N...no, he left, I saw him driving away. And I'm...I'm fine, I mean, I'm not hurt. But, Yunho...' His voice suddenly break in a sob. ' He killed him, he killed the guy from the forum, and he's here with me, he dropped him here with me.'

 

' Shit. ' Yunho curses shortly hearing that, hearing Changmin now silently crying over the phone. Then, finally, Heechul gets the direction and they can rida away. ' Changmin, listen to my voice, we know where you are, we'll be there soon, ok?'

 

He talks soothing nonsense all the way, until they reach the small suburban road the GPS has showed them. The place is out of the way, no buildings or main roads around and for a moment Yunho is scared they got misled.

 

Until he sees Changmin curled up on the wayside, his head hidden between his knees, hand still clutching his phone.

 

' Changmin, we see you.' He breaths over the phone and hangs up. He jumps out of the car before it even stops and runs to the hunched figure.

 

Changmin doesn't move when Yunho gets closer, jerks his head up only when Yunho gently touches his arm. His face is wet with tears, his eyes look at Yunho witch such a fear, he feels his heart breaking a little.

 

' Yunho? ' Changmin whispers and his bodyguard gathers him into his arms. Changmin clings to him and a fresh hot tears soak into Yunho's jacket.

 

' I got you.' He whispers into Changmins' hair. ' You're safe now.'

 

Yunho turns his head and sees a body lying a bit further; it must be the guy Changmin was talking about. He waits for the rest of the team to take care of it, though, he doesn't want to leave Changmin's side again.

 

Like he was sensing what Yunho was thinking about, Changmin lifts his head slightly, but doesn't look up at Yunho.

 

' He said he was the last one. ' He rasps.

 

' Huh?'

 

' He said he won't kill anymore.' Changmin explains. Yunho frowns. How does that makes any sense?

 

' What about Chunji? What happened to him?

 

' I... I don't know.' Changmin finally looks up and everything twists inside Yunho when he sees the pain and despair in his eyes. ' He's still there, I couldn't do anything for him. Yunho...'

 

' Shhh, it's ok.' Yunho hugs him close again when another sob rips through Changmin.

 

He can hear the ambulance and other police cars getting closer and when the medics run to them to examine Changmin for any injuries, he almost chases them away, so unwilling to let Changmin go.

 

 

*

 

 

Despite Changmin's protests they take him to the hospital for a check-up and wait for him to calm down before they start to ask him questions. Changmin begs Yunho to take him straight to his house, wanting nothing else than wash away all reminders of today of his body, throw away clothes that reek of death for him now and bury himself in his own bed and just _forget._

 

Yunho knows it's not working that way, they must check if he's really as physically ok as he says, they must check his clothes for any clues. And they must question him as fast as it's possible.

 

Changmin refuses to let go of Yunho's hand the whole time and Yunho is as reluctant to let go. Even when the doctor checks him up and clean his wound from dart gun Changmin keeps him close. When Changmin finally calms down enough and ensures them he's ready to talk about it, Yunho calls for Heechul and they all sit down in empty hospital room.

 

Slowly Changmin tells them about everything that happened after the attack in the parking lot. How he was struggling,falling between consciousness and darkness, with pain ripping his body apart. And finally, how he has woken up in the room with the real killer and with the other victim.

 

He stops when he gets to that part. Yunho feels his palm trembling subtly in his hand and he knows they are getting to the hard part. He squeezes Changmin's hand slightly, desperately wanting to show him he's safe now.

 

' And then...he has woken up. And he looked at me. I know he recognized me. And he was so terrified. So scared.' Changmin voice slowly drops to a whisper when the memory comes back and flashes vividly before his eyes. ' And kept looking at me when he was killing him. He cut his throat open, right there, right in front of me, without any word...'

 

He stops again. Yunho can see tears gathering in his eyes, but Changmin swallows them down with a few deep breaths.

 

' I was seeing it, in his eyes, as he was dying. It was in his eyes.' These words are barely whispered, they more read them from his mouth than hear them, Changmin obviously getting caught in the memories.

 

' What happened then?' Heechul asks slowly, trying to bring Changmin back. ' What happened with Chunji?'

 

' I...I don't know.' Changmin says. ' When he killed the guy, he left for a moment. I've heard him talking with someone in the next room, but couldn't hear the words. Then he came back, put the bag on my head and dragged me to a car. And dropped me on this road, with the body and my phone. Then I called you.'

 

' Have he said anything else to you?'

 

' Y...yeah. He said he won't kill again. If I praise him the way he deserves.'

 

' What does that mean?'

 

' I don't know.' The singer looks between Heechul and Yunho and they see he's as confused by that as they are. ' He said he will let me know.'

 

 

 

 

 

When Heechul leaves, the silence falls in the room. Yunho is still sitting next to Changmin, but is busy with checking something on his phone, so the singer has finally a moment for himself. He walks to the window and looks at the city. It's already dark and the whole Seoul is shining with neon and street lights. He has seen this view so many times, knows this city by heart. In the end he has spend all his life here.

 

And yet, tonight he feels like he has never seen it this way before. Now he knows somewhere there Chunji is probably dying. There are friends and families of the victims mourning now, heartbroken and scared. The killer is thinking about his another move, another way to doom Changmin's life. This time he looks at the city with different eyes because he was so close to not seeing it ever again.

 

He still doesn't really understand what happened there. Even after telling the whole story to the police, he still doesn't really get it. Why wasn't he killed? Why did the killer let him go? Was this really just a show-off?

 

He doesn't know. But he got his second chance and he must use it wisely.

 

Changmin turns around and looks at Yunho.

 

He will use this chance wisely...

 

 

*

 

 

It's almost midnight when Yunho finally takes Changmin home. They ride in silence, both of them too exhausted and shocked with everything that happened today.

 

Even if he looks calm and collected on the outside, Yunho is still shaking inside. In just a few hours he went from unimaginable fear that he would never see Changmin alive again, to relief when he was found, to anger at what happened to him and desperation to protect him.

 

He glances at Changmin every few seconds, like he can't believe he's really there.

 

But Changmin's face is unreadable ever since they left the hospital.

 

They get inside the house still without a word. Yunho tries to catch Changmin's eyes a few times, to read him, to see if he's ok, but Changmin acts like he's not there. It worries Yunho, he wants to say something, to shake him out of that state, but he doesn't know how. Too afraid to make it worse.

 

Changmin goes straight to his bedroom and Yunho follows him, too anxious to let him out of the sight just yet. Singer stops in front of his door and finally looks at Yunho. His face is tense, but his eyes are no longer clouded with fear and sorrow, but are dark and unreadable.

 

' Yunho...' He whispers and grabs Yunho's arm. Pulls him closer.

 

' What is it? '

 

' Yunho, stay with me tonight.'

 

' ...ok.' Yunho's heart skips a beat, but he quickly pushes his totally inappropriate desire down. Changmin is just scared and traumatized, for god's sake!

 

' ...no.' Changmin shakes his head and steps closer, right into Yunho's personal space. ' Be with me tonight. Let's fuck.'

 

' What?! No, Changmin!' Yunho despairs, shocked to hear something like that in a moment like this. Hurt, because he dreamed about hearing it one day, but not in such a circumstances.' You don't know what you are saying, you must be still in shock!'

 

Changmin shakes his head again and then pushes Yunho against the wall with his body. He pins him, but not hardly, Yunho could free himself any second, but something in Chagnmin's eyes stops him.

 

' No, listen.' Changmin breaths against his lips. ' I... I know I'm throwing myself at you right now. Literally. And I will understand if you say now, but...'

 

He pauses and looks Yunho straight in the eyes. So open, so honest, so vulnerable Yunho must give up even before he hears what Changmin has to say.

 

' But I was going to do it anyway. Ask you on a date, I mean. Trying to seduce you. In a normal way, later when this all is over, when we'll be back to normal. But today... I almost died today. I was sure I'm going to die there. And now I don't know if there will be any ' _later_ ', Yunho. I don't know. And I don't wanna wait for it.'

 

' Changmin, I...'

 

' I want you, Yunho. I do for a while now, but now I can't wait for a better moment. Please.' The last word is a soft plea and the sharpeners disappears from Changmin's eyes, replaced with the fear again and Yunho knows, he can't really say no to him. ' I've seen death today. And I know you want me too, I've seen how you look at me.'

 

' Ok...' Yunho breaths out.

 

Changmin pauses for a second, like he wasn't expecting this really, despite acting so boldly.

 

' But we'll do it my way.'

 

And before Changmin has a chance to ask what he means, Yunho slides his hands in his hair, braces his head, and kisses him. Does it slow and gentle, traces his plush mouth with his lips, tongue, tastes him the way he dreamed of it for so long.

 

He knows what Changmin is asking for.

 

Not only a sex he's afraid they might not have ever after, not only a stepped-up moment for them, as a potential couple. He also asks for a catharsis, for a moment of the most vital experience you can get, to erase the memories of today.

 

' We won't fuck. ' He murmurs against Changmin's lips, then kisses away any words of protest that are ready to leave his mouth. ' I'll stay with you, but we won't fuck, because I know we will get our later, better moment. I know that and I won't let anyone to take that away from us.'

 

' But I'll make sure you will feel better.' With this words he pushes Changmin's room doors open and walks them inside, still kissing younger man. Changmin now is all pliant in his arms, all his haughtiness gone, obviously summed for and dried up by the need to jump Yunho so boldly. Now he lets Yunho to push him on his bed, to kiss him with increasing intensity, to pin him to his bed.

 

For a long moment Yunho just lies on him, one hand bracing his head, the other on his slim waist and kisses him dirty. He wants Changmin to completely relax, to get lost in their kisses, in dizziness and pleasure, to focus only on Yunho.

 

But he also wants to taste all of him, to learn every corner of his mouthand body.

 

Changmin finally gets impatient though and shifts under him, hooking one long slender leg around Yunho's hips, pulling him even closer and more intimate. He slips one hand under Yunho's shirt and the gentle touch of his fingers on Yunho's bare skin makes Yunho tremble. He breaks the kiss and looks down on Changmin who is gazing back at him with dark, dark eyes.

 

Yunho can't believe this is happening, that he has Changmin here with him, under him, so willing and soft, letting him touch and kiss, to do everything he thought is out of his reach.

 

Yunho lowers his head again and kisses Changmin's eyes close, traces his lips over smooth skin of his cheek, nibbles on his ear. He sucks his earlobe and pushes the tip of his tongue inside. He's rewarded with the most surprising reaction, because Changmin shudders all over and arches his back, rubbing his body against Yunho's. Deep moan leaves his mouth so Yunho penetrates his ear again, already addicted to Changmin's reactions. The singer moans again and drags his fingers down Yunho's back. Now it's Yunho's turn to moan and he can't really stop his hips to roll slightly against Changmin. But Changmin obviously doesn't mind, doesn't mind even slightly because now he's reaching for Yunho's shirt with frantic moves and greedy hands.

 

They strip each other hurriedly, with no finesse at all. But this is about the comfort and greed and fear. And maybe later, maybe when this is all over they will have time to do it slowly, to appreciate and worship every part of gently unveil body and learn all the sensitive places, Yunho thinks. But not now, not tonight.

 

Now he hurls his clothes on the floor and watches Changmin doing the same like they are in a race who does it faster. Then Changmin all but grabs him and drags him down, wraps his arms and legs around Yunho and Yunho is lost. All the soft and hot skin against his own, Changmin's wet and greedy lips sucking his, his hard dick against his own wet one.

 

Yunho moans, loud and shamelessly, shudders when lust goes through his body like a hot wave. He thrust his hips down and Changmin breaks the kiss with a moan when their skin drag, the friction so needed but so not enough. Yunho looks at him again and tries to memories how Changmin looks now, with his big eyes now hooded and completely dark and his lips bruised with kisses and shuddering with short breaths. Stunning, every single inch part of him. So beautiful Yunho almost forgets what's going on.

 

Almost, because Changmin apparently knows very well what he wants when he suddenly grabs Yunho and flips them over. He kisses down his torso and Yunho could swear his kisses burn his skin, no matter how cliché that sounds. Changmin dips his tongue into Yunho's navel and the swirls it around short curls of his treasure trail. Yunho does his best to not buck up his hips but having Changmin's face so close to his crotch makes him lose all control. He looks down his body helplessly and he meets Changmin's eyes looking right back at him.

 

' I've wanted to do this ever since I saw you for the first time.' He confesses, wrapping his fingers around Yunho's shaft. And when his full lips close around his dick, Yunho forgets about the world.

 

 

 

Later, when their bodies are slowly cooling down and frantic breaths slowed down, they crawl under the covers and curl around each other. Yunho is so happy he's sure he must wear the silliest smile ever. He can't really care though, not when Changmin tugs his head under his chin and slips his leg between Yunho's legs, not when Changmin practically purrs with satisfaction when Yunho gently plays with his ear again.

 

They lie in silence for a longer moment, both exhausted but still to wired up to fall asleep just yet. At least the whole bad tension is gone from his body, Yunho thinks.

 

Changmin lifts his face so he can look Yunho in the eyes. His face is soft and relaxed, a faint blush still staining his cheeks. But his eyes are dark and serious again.

 

' Yun...' He whispers, his hand gently touching Yunho's jaw.

 

' Hmm?' Yunho hums in question.

 

' Don't leave me again.'

 

Yunho's heart clenches when he hears that. Suddenly he remembers all the agonizing hours when Changmin was gone, when he was in hands of a killer because Yunho has failed him, and he knows he won't let that happened again.

 

' Never.' He swears fiercely.

 

' And after? If the case if over and you will catch the killer?'

 

' I will leave only if you send me away.' He says, hugging Changmin closer.

 

And he means it. This is not Gwangju, this is not some random hook up that may or not cost him his job.

 

This man may be actually worth losing any job for.

 

' You promise?' This whispered question is like a hot brand against Yunho's neck.

 

' I promise.'

 

*

 

 

They don't really leave the house for the next two days. Changmin tries to act all brave, but Yunho sees how anxiety eats him alive whenever he or Yunho gets a call. Yunho is constantly in touch with Heechul, so he knows they have found some new clues, but he doesn't know any details since it's too dangerous to share over the phone or email. The attack on Changmin and Chunji clearly showed that someone knew Yunho won't be there at that moment, the snitch must be captured before someone gets hurt again.

 

The story about kidnapping is all over the news and the security warns them about the press waiting outside the building. That means Changmin is constantly bombarded with phone calls from scared friends and family and desperate company and he's falling apart even before noon. Finally Yunho takes over his phone and forbids him checking any news.

 

 

Heechul comes the next day early morning. He looks exhausted and Yunho realizes he must've worked like crazy for the last few days and the guilt stabs him hard, even if he knows there's nothing he can do about it right now.

 

They sit in the living room and wait for the news.

 

' We've found something.' Heechul finally says. ' We've checked footages from various security cams from places where some of the victims were kidnapped from and we've spotted a car, a cab, that we believe belongs to someone involved in these crimes. There must be more than one person involved, we know that for a long time now, but only now we have some clues.'

 

' Do you have any suspects?' Yunho asks, stunned and excited.

 

' Actually, we do.' Heechul admits. ' But it's nothing sure yet and what's worse we don't know if they know...that we know.'

 

He cringes at that weird sentence, but Yunho doesn't care even a bit, he knows what it means. Cornered criminal may get desperate.

 

Heechul's next words confirm his concerns.

 

' That's why I'm here today. It's not safe for Changmin to be here now. Especially not with this whole crowd outside. So we've decided with chief that we hide Changmin for now.'

 

' What?' Changmin asks surprised.

 

' Where?' Yunho asks right after.

 

' Chief Park has a small lodge outside the city. And only us will know about Changmin being there. No one else can know, it's a priority.'

 

' But what about my company? They must know where am I.' Changmin asks, still obviously surprised with the idea.

 

' They mustn't, you know that. Besides in this situation you are under our control in the first place, they've already agreed to follow all of our orders.'

 

Changmin says nothing and when Yunho looks at him with question, he only shrugs. Yunho reads it as a yes, so he asks his partner about details.

 

' You'll go right away. The car is waiting in the parking lot, you will hide in this fake cleaning service truck so the press won't see you. Go and pack now.'

 

It's rushed and messy, but they are packed within minutes and follow Heechul to the garage. The truck is waiting for them, two cops in disguise monitoring the place. They hide Yunho and Changmin on the back of the car and Heechul takes over as a driver. They leave the building, slowly driving through the press cars waiting outside, but luckily no one pays any attention to them.

 

Heechul drops them in the lodge and leaves them quickly after, some urgent call from the office forcing him to go back to the city immediately. He promises to come back soon to share more details with Yunho and drives off with his truck.

 

The lodge is small but comfortable, surrounded by trees and high fence and there's a car from Heechul in the garage in case Yunho needs to go somewhere. Yunho checks the whole house and when he feels like he knows the place, he goes to Changmin to help him unpack.

 

They are almost done when suddenly Changmin freezes with his hand in his bag.

 

' Shit!' He curses loudly and looks at Yunho with weird face. 'I've forgot my phone!'

 

' ...are you kidding me?!' Yunho can't believe his ears. Of all things...!

 

' No, I'm not.' Changmin snaps, annoyed. ' Besides, it was the one you took away from me, I don't even know where is it.'

 

' Fuck, I'll call Heechul and tell him to get it. This is absurd, forgetting a phone...'

 

But all he gets is a voice mail, same happens when he tries to call Donghae. Yunho thinks they must be on the action Heechul was called for earlier, so god knows when they will be free.

 

It may sounds silly, but they really can't let Changmin's private phone to stay unsupervised, even in his own house. Not when too many strangers are trying to get into that house.

 

' I'll go get it.' He says finally but before he can get up Changmin grabs his arm and looks at him with fear.

 

' Yunho, don't leave me here.' He whispers and Yunho hesitates. It feels like a deja-vu from the photoshoot day, when Changmin asked him to stay and he still left him to be kidnapped.

 

' Ok, let's go together.' He says after a long moment. Changmin smiles slightly with a relief and Yunho wonders if maybe, hopefully, he's not making another biggest mistake here.

 

They hide their faces under hoodies and face masks and ride back to Changmin's house in Heechul's car. To their biggest surprise the whole press is gone so they get inside without any problem. The security guy is surprised by Changmin driving in such an old car, but lets them in the parking lot nonetheless. Yunho parks right next to elevator doors and grabs Changmin's keys.

 

' Hide yourself.' Yunho tells Changmin and covers him with blankets when he hides behind front seats. ' I'll be right back.'

 

Not wanting to waste any time Yunho goes up and runs up through Changmin's apartment to his bedroom. He's bend over the bed reaching for the phone he has hide under, when he hears soft footsteps. A cold chill runs through his spine and he freezes.

 

' Hello, Yunho.' He hears from the doorway, but before he can turn around and see who said it, something hot and piercing hits him on his back.

 


	7. Ending - original version

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys!
> 
> This is it, this is the end, I did it!   
>  I actually can't believe I did it...
> 
> Anyway! This story has two endings and let me explain,why.  
>  The first one is the original one. The story ends the way I've wanted it to end from the very first moment when I got the idea for this fic.   
>  But somewhere in the meantime while actually writing this fic down I got the idea for the alternative ending and I liked this idea a lot too, so I've decided to do both...
> 
> And now I'm really curious, which one you like better? Or maybe you would like it to end differently? Please, please let me know <3
> 
> Thank you all so much for keeping up with me and leaving all the kudos and comments, it's the soulfood for me <3
> 
> I will leave one more note with some details after the alternative ending, if you're interested.

 

 

 

The short and piercing shot of pain wakes Yunho up. He jerks against it, but can't really move his body. He feels dazed and confused, his thoughts still in a fog and when he opens his eyes all he sees is a darkness. He doesn't know what happened, where is he, what's going on and for a moment he feels panic swelling up. He tries to calm himself down, focuses on breathing and after some time, minutes or hours, he can feel his pulse slowing down and thoughts clearing up.

 

Now he can feel that he's sitting on something, he can feel his legs and hands tied up. Memories rush on him, he remembers leaving the safe-house with Changmin, getting to his house, he remembers walking into his bedroom and then someone talking to him...

 

Some door squeaks and then he can hear some footsteps. A sudden flash of light blinds him and he groans when his eyes and head pulse with a pain.The footsteps are getting closer and Yunho tenses why he finally understands where is he, what's going on.

 

He's in the hands of the killer.

 

Someone has stopped right in front of him so Yunho forces his eyes to open and blinks rapidly, trying to make his eyes to goddamn work again. When he finally gets his vision back, he lifts his eyes to finally look at the murderer.

 

And the shock of it knocks him almost as hard as the after effect of the dart gun.

 

'...you?!' He rasps with disbelieve.

 

' Me.' Hyemi says, smiling softly at him, the same way she was always smiling during photoshoots.

 

Yunho opens his mouth again, then closes it, then does it again. Too many questions are swirling in his head, urging him to ask them all at once and he feels so dizzy, so stupid now, not even knowing where to start.

 

How do you ask such questions someone you thought was your friend?

 

' Why?' He finally blurs out, this one short word summing up everything that is boiling inside him now.

 

' Patient, Yunho.' Hyemi laugh. She drags a second chair closer and sits in front of Yunho. ' You will get your answers today, but let's take it easy. We have all the time in the world now. Do you want something to drink?'

 

This question so out of place throws Yunho off, confusing him even more. God knows his throat is burning and he's desperate to drink something, but he won't drink anything from Hyemi's hand even if his life would depend on that.

 

Which is kinda...happening right now, Yunho thinks and shakes his head, hoping it will help him to collect his thoughts a little.

 

Hyemi is the killer? This Hyemi, this short sweet girl, Changmin's fave photographer, always so patient, always so collected.

 

She was the one kidnapping and torturing all these girls? Changmin and his manager? Sneaking around and giving Changmin all these creepy packages?!

 

In some twisted way it can make sense.

 

In normal way it doesn't make sense at all.

 

' Why?' Yunho asks again, not able to jump over that one yet.

 

Hyemi huffs.

 

' You're not very creative when it comes to interrogation, officer.'

 

' Where is Changmin?' Yunho asks instead because suddenly he remembers that Changmin was left there alone, in the car and if Hyemi got him, she could have both of them as well.

 

' I don't know.' She laughs. ' Probably crying his eyes off after you to your cop friends. Or he's still hidden under that silly cover you've made for him in this car.'

 

Yunho doesn't believe her even a bit.

 

' I'll kill you if you've hurt him.' He growls, flexing and pulling his arms, trying to rip the ties off.

 

' I don't think you're in a place to throw such a threats on me.' She laughs again and Yunho feels a fury rising in him. ' Besides, I have no interest in hurting him, you should get that by now.'

 

' I know that you are a serial killer and obsessed with him, so yeah, I don't really trust you in that.'

 

' Oh Yunho, don't you see it?' She shakes her head, looking almost disappointed with his anger. ' I've done it all for him. Everything was just for him. You should know how it feels...'

 

' What kind of bullshit is this?!'

 

' I was his fan since his debut days. Always supporting him with all my powers. But then these pieces of garbage happened, his sasaengs, and they've ruined everything. They've ruined his life and career and no one even tried to help him.' Hyemi explains.

 

' And what, you've decided to take over and bring the justice yourself?!'

 

' Yes, exactly. ' She says simply.

 

' By killing them?!' Yunho snarls..

 

' That was the only way to do it.' She says it with such a straightforwardness and determination, no hesitation in her voice, no guilt. ' That was the best way to punish them and to stop then, because they would come back after him eventually.'

 

' They have moved on, had their own lives now, families.' Yunho reminds. ' Changmin's lawyers has paid the guy for his photos and his silence.'

 

' Bullshit. You can't be this naive, Yunho, can you? If you pay blackmailer, he will come back for more sooner or later. They would be back after him.'

 

' It was not your place to be the judge and the enforcer of his justice.'

 

' I did what everyone who loved him wanted to do. Only I actually did it.'

 

' If you cared for him so much, then why did you give him those packages? And then kidnapped him? You think he was happy with it?!'

 

' He'll be fine.' She shrugs, but also averts his eyes and Yunho feels he finally asked the right question. ' I did it all for him, but I'm also an artist. I like to have audience and make a show. And this was a show for him. I like to be appreciated, Yunho.'

 

' You're insane...'

 

' Not any more or less than these bastards I've killed. Don't tell me Changmin wasn't happy seeing them dead.'

 

' I'll catch you. And bring you to your own justice.' Yunho growls, stunned with her arrogance.

 

' Don't make me laugh, Yunho. You're maybe a good cop, but I'm better criminal. You have nothing on me and everything you thought you know about me is a lie.'

 

' Don't underestimated me.'

 

' I don't. I just simply know. I will leave this warehouse today and you won't hear about me ever again. Unless of course...'

 

' Unless, what!' A chill goes down Yunho's back. He knew this can't be that simple.

 

' Unless you fail him.'

 

' What the fuck that means!?'

 

' I will watch you. And him. And if anything bad happens to him again, and you do nothing about it, I'll come back and kill you.'

 

That makes Yunho speechless.

 

' You want to...blackmail me to stay with him?!'

 

' Call it whatever you like, but that's what you get for leaving this place alive today.'

 

Suddenly a phone rings. Hyemi takes it out from her pocket and busies herself with the message she got. Yunho is very glad for the break because not only he feels overwhelmed with all these news and information, there's something he's desperate to check.

 

Before they have left the safe-house with Changmin, Yunho has hidden a small transmitter in their clothes for a situation like this. There's a chance that Hyemi has found it when Yunho was unconscious, but Yunho hopes she didn't.The micro box is hidden behind his belt and Yunho slowly wiggles on the chair, trying to move his hips closer to the place where his hands are tied to. When his pants are finally close enough, he reaches with his free fingers and checks his belt.

 

It's still there, Yunho releases a deep sigh of relief. He doesn't know how much time has passed since he was kidnapped, but if the police knows about it already, they should be able to track him down and be here soon.

 

He really hope so. Even if Hyemi says she will let him go, he can't be sure if she won't change her mind. Or will try to hurt him any other way. He tries to break his ties again, but they are surprisingly strong.

 

Obviously Hyemi has a lot of practice, he thinks, bringing back all the victims and marks on their bodies.

 

 He looks at her again and sees her frowning.

 

' Well, Yunho.' Hyemi sighs and gets up, still looking at her phone. ' Looks we're gonna have some company soon. It was nice chatting with you, but that would be our last.'

 

Yunho's pulse jumps. Could this be?

 

Hyemi pushes her chair away and turns to the door, but before she can take a step, a loud thud goes through the warehouse, followed by a second one and then a sound of something breaking. A sound of running reaches them and Yunho knows, the police is here.

 

He pulls again on his ropes, desperate to jump into action himself, but it's still for nothing. Another thud can be heard, this time against the door to the room where Yunho is.

 

' Shit!' Hyemi curses under her breath and looks around with frantic eyes, obviously surprised with the events. Whoever warned her about police coming, didn't mention how soon they will arrive.

 

Another thud and the doors almost break free. Hyemi back away and to Yunho's dismay she takes out a gun and points it at the door.

 

' She has a gun!' Yunho shouts the same second as the door finally breaks and a SWAT guys run inside. With the enormous effort Yunho drags himself up and forward with the chair and falls on Hyemi, knocking her on the floor.

 

Hyemi screams and a shot can he heard.

 

Everything after that is a blurry mess of screams, hands dragging him up and away, masked faces talking to him things he doesn't understand. Someone is cutting his ties while Yunho watches antiterrorists dragging killer away. She's calm and collected again and before she leaves the room, she shots Yunho one last look full of something terrifying.

 

Only then SWAT let other cops inside and soon Yunho's arms are full of babbling Heechul. His partner tries simultaneously to give him a piece of mind about him being so careless with his safety and telling him how much they were all worried.

 

' Ok, ok, I get that, really.' Yunho finally snaps, annoyed but so touched! ' You can scream at me all you need, but can you do this tomorrow? Can we get away from here now, please?'

 

The professional in Heechul finally takes over and he helps Yunho leave the warehouse. The ambulance is already waiting outside and medics immediately take him away from Heechul. Yunho lets them put him into the ambulance and check him for any injuries.

 

' What actually happened?' He asks Heechul a little later when they are alone again, waiting for the action to be over. ' Where's Changmin?'

 

' He's fine, waiting in the office.' His partner reassures him.' He was the one who called us, he saw Hyemi driving away with you in her car. We would get her anyway because we were just in taxi driver's house, her partner in this whole mess. We got all the evidences from him, you can't even imagine what we have found...'

 

' Who was that guy anyway?'

 

' Cab driver? A real taxi driver, actually. But he was helping Changmin's stalkers to follow him around back in the days. Hyemi found him and gave him a choice - she would kill him or he would help her.'

 

' Oh, that makes sense.'

 

' Yeah.'

 

 

 

 

 

Later Yunho is sitting on ambulance steps alone, Heechul helping with something in the warehouse, when a new car arrives at the scene. He doesn't pay attention to it since police cars come and go all the time, but suddenly he can hear his own name screamed with trembling voice.

 

' Yunho!' He hears again and then he sees Changmin running to him and jumping inside the ambulance . 'Yunho, you're ok?!'

 

The younger man puts his trembling hands all over him, gently touching his patched up wounds and whimpering softly at the sight. Yunho is silent, a little lost on what to do, surprised by Changmin arrival and his shaken state.

 

Changmin's eyes finally meet his and the fear and pain Yunho sees in them finally breaks his daze.

 

'I'm fine.' He says and touches Changmin's hand on his cheek. 'It's just scratches.'

 

'Yunho...' Changmin whispers again and his mouth trembles, tears gathering in his eyes. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but when he looks at Yunho again it's obvious his effort is in vain. A tear rolls down his cheek.

 

'Changmin, don't cry, please. It's over.' Yunho holds his arms, desperate to hug him, to comfort him the way he needs to be and Yunho wants to give him, but his painfully aware of all the people around them, watching them. Not only police and medics, but he can also see someone from Changmin's company standing nearby and talking with Heechul. His struggle is over when suddenly Changmin's arms are around his neck and the singer hugs him tight, practically climbing on his lap and hides his face on his shoulder. A deep sobs shake his whole body.

 

' I thought I've lost you.' He hiccup and Yunho can't stand the pain in his voice. ' I thought she'll kill you like she did with the others.'

 

' Shhh, shhh. It's ok, baby, it's ok.'

 

Yunho hugs him back, crushing Changmin against his chest, wanting himself to disappear in singer's embrace.

 

Changmin lifts his head again looking at Yunho and the policeman can't stop the low chuckle that leaves his lips when he sees the mess on Changmin's face. He's wet from tears and snot, his eyes are red and puffy, lips still trembling. Yunho swipes the tears away, smiling softly. And not holding back anymore he kisses his cheek, then the other and then his red lips

 

'I'm sorry.' Changmin murmurs. ' I'm a mess.'

 

' It's ok.' Yunho murmurs, relief and happiness like a blinding light inside him.' But we've made quite a show here for everyone.'

 

' I don't fucking care.' More kisses land on Yunho's lips. ' Who the fuck cares about them when I thought I won't see you ever again and won't be able to tell you how much I love you.'

 

He pulls Changmin close again, whispers the words back, breathing him in.

 

It's over. The nightmare is over, now they can get a new start together and maybe one day it will all fade away.

 

Yunho lowers his head on Changmin's shoulder, feeling youngers man lips kissing his ear.

 

Nothing feels wrong about that person, that's for sure.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	8. Ending - alternative version

 

 

 

The short and piercing shot of pain wakes Yunho up. He jerks against it, but can't really move his body. He feels dazed and confused, his thoughts still in a fog and when he opens his eyes all he sees is a darkness. He doesn't know what happened, where is he, what's going on and for a moment he feels panic swelling up. He tries to calm himself down, focuses on breathing and after some time, minutes or hours, he can feel his pulse slowing down and thoughts clearing up.

 

Now he can feel that he's sitting on something, he can feel his legs and hands tied up. Memories rush on him... Changin houses with Changmin, going back to his apartment for his phone, someone waiting there for him.

 

He can hear footsteps and a door squeak. A sudden flash of light blinds him and he groans when his eyes and head pulse with a pain.The footsteps are getting closer and Yunho tenses why he finally understands where is he, what's going on.

 

He's in the hands of the killer.

 

Someone has stopped right in front of him so Yunho forces his eyes to open and blinks rapidly, trying to make his eyes to goddamn work again. When he finally gets his vision back, he lifts his eyes to finally look at the murderer.

 

And the shock of it knocks him almost as hard as the after effect of the dart gun.

 

'...you?!' He rasps with disbelieve.

 

' Me.' Changmin says, smiling softly at him, with this soft shy smile Yunho has learnt to love.

 

Yunho blinks a couple of times, like this can somehow change what he's seeing, to fix his vision and replace Changmin with someone else. Anyone else. Anyone but Changmin. His sweet Changmin now standing here in front of him as a killer and his soft smile now terrifies him.

 

Yunho opens his mouth again, then closes it, and then does it again. Too many questions are swirling in his head, urging him to ask them all at once and he feels so dizzy, so stupid now, not even knowing where to start.

 

' What's going on here?' He finally blurs out, this one short word summing up everything that boils inside him now, but also pushes away the crushing truth. Just for a second, for a moment Yunho still fights against it, against accepting it.

 

' Oh Yunho, don't you really know?' Changmin laugh . He drags a second chair closer and sits in front of Yunho. ' I'm sure you know. Do you want something to drink?'

 

This question so out of place throws Yunho off, confusing him even more. God knows his throat is burning and he's desperate to drink something, but he won't drink anything from Changmin's hand even if his life would depend on that.

 

Which is kinda...happening right now, Yunho thinks and shakes his head, hoping it will help him to collect his thoughts a little.

 

Changmin is the killer.

 

His Changmin, this sweet, sensitive boy who was begging him to protect him, who was fussing over his eating habits, who was world famous superstar...

 

He was the one kidnapping and torturing all these girls? Making this show of packages and kidnapping... Changmin was hunting his stalkers?

 

In some twisted way it makes sense.

 

In normal way it doesn't make sense at all.

 

It breaks Yunho's heart in million different ways.

 

' Why?' Yunho asks finally, looking Changmin straight in the eyes. He can feel a fury rising inside of him, accompanied by a wave of betrayal and heartbreak.

 

He was played, played so damn well. He was just another puppet in this morbid show, some sick game of a rich and sick idol. He was used from the start till the end.

 

' Why?!' He screams this time, the anger and hurt boiling inside of him with full force now.

 

Changmin frowns, like he's surprised with Yunho's outburst.

 

' Because no one else would fight for me.' He says. Simply, quietly, his eyes big and honest like this is the most obvious thing in the world, like it's weird that Yunho doesn't get it.

 

And Yunho doesn't, but he also doesn't know what to say to that, silenced by how open Changmin seems right now with him, how honest. Even what he says is horrific.

 

Changmin gets up form his chair and comes closer to Yunho. He reaches out to touch Yunho's face and he jerks back. Just a few hours ago he was yearning for Changmin's touch. Now he was horrified by it.

 

Changmin frowns again, like he got hurt by Yunho's rejection.

 

' Yun, you must understand...' He says quietly and touches Yunho's face finally. His fingers are warm and soft, and Yunho hates it how much he craves this touch. ' Yun, they've ruined my life. Ruined my carrier. They've taken away from me everything I had and dreamed for. And no one wanted to help me. To fight for me. I was just another headline with many downvotes, forgotten the following day.'

 

' So what, you've decided to take justice in your own hands?' Yunho asks with shaky voice.

 

' Yes, exactly.' Changmin answers with the same bare sincerity. ' I've taken back what's mine. And paid them back for what they've done to me and people around me.'

 

' That's not your thing to do.'

 

' Why not? And who is? Police? Court?!'

 

' And this whole show with packages? What was that for?'

 

' So no one suspects me, of course. I would be the first in line in different circumstances.'

 

Yunho is silent. He couldn't understand. Just couldn't make any sense of it. He looks at a man, a boy he has spent last months with, shared smile and tears, happy and scary moments, exhaustion and excitement, passion and comfort.

But underneath it all this boy was a going out to kill helpless women and nothing in Yunho could make him join these two realities into one picture.

 

' Changmin...you are killing people.' He whispers, broken, wanting to understand, wanting Changmin to understand what he has done.

 

' No, I'm not.' Changmin frowns. ' I was killing, but won't do it again. I've done my justice, I'm free now.'

 

' Free??!! Changmin, you'll go to jail for the rest of your life!'

 

' No, I won't.'

 

' What?'

 

' I won't, because you'll help me.'

 

' What?!' Yunho asks again, a cold chill of fear running down his spine. For the first time since he has woken up here he actually realizes how dangerous Changmin is, and Yunho is in his hands, helpless.

 

Changmin comes even closer, almost sits on Yunho's lap. He braces Yunho's face, running his thumbs over his cheeks, looks him in the eyes. Finally he leans down and kisses Yunho softly.

 

' You promised, remember? You promised me you won't leave me ever again.' He whispers and yes, Yunho remembers. Remembers so perfectly.

 

Their first night together, this moment of bliss and comfort, first time in months when Yunho has felt safe and loved. When Yunho thought he has someone he can build a future with.

 

A lie. A huge pile of bullshit.

 

' No, Yunho, it was real.' Changmin shakes his head and whispers this against Yunho's lips like he can read his mind and fuck, maybe he can! Because Yunho still can't believe this is all real, so maybe Changmin actually can read his mind and Yunho is just trapped in him forever.

 

' Yunho, it was real. We were...are real. Don't you understand? I'm not insane. You know me. I'm the same Changmin who scolded you for taking forever in the morning, for eating shitty ramyeon, same Changmin who watched silly movies with you. It was all real.' And now Yunho feels like he wants to cry. He remembers all of it, all these moments and he misses them, he wants them back, he wants his Changmin back.

 

But this Changmin has a blood on his hands.

 

' No, you are a murderer.' He chokes out, so close to tears.

 

' Yun, they would come after me. They told me that. When my lawyers were paying them for silence they've told them it's only for a moment.'

 

' There were other ways!!'

 

' No, there weren't. It was them or me, it's that easy, Yun.' Changmin caresses his cheek again and looks at Yunho like he's a small child who doesn't understand the most obvious things. ' Besides, it's done, it's over. They are gone and I can live again. With you.'

 

' No...' Yunho finally breaks, hot lone tears rolling down his cheeks.

 

' Shh, shhhh, baby.' Changmin kisses his tears away and hugs him tight. He whispers next words right into Yunho's ear.

 

' I'll leave this place now. And then will police come and save you and you will tell them it is the taxi driver, that he's the killer. He's my guy, he's ready for it. And then it will be over, we will be free to be together forever, Yunho. The police and families will have their murderer and we...we will have our 'later, better moment', Yunho...'

 

Changmin kisses Yunho, does it hard and passionately, licking into his mouth, tasting Yunho's sobs and tears. Yunho finally breaks away, gasping for air, his head spinning. When he looks back at Changmin, the singer is licking his lips looking at Yunho from under his long lashes like Yunho is his pray. There's something white in the corner of his mouth. Yunho looks at it puzzled when suddenly he tastes something ashy and bitter on his own tongue.

 

Has Changmin poisoned him!? There's a numbness spreading all over his mouth, blocking his tongue and lips, fogging his mind.

 

Is he going to die now!?

 

Changmin slowly straightens up and his face changes abruptly. The dangerous look disappears and now he looks sad and scared again, like he's sorry about everything that happened.

 

' I trust you, Yun.' He says softly. ' Remember - you promised.'

 

He leaves and Yunho drowns in darkness again. His mind is even darker with despair until whatever Changmin gave him cuts him off.

 

 

 

 

Minutes or hours later Yunho jerks on the chair, still numb and confused. A loud thud goes through the building and only now Yunho can hear police sirens somewhere from behind the walls.

 

Memories of the attack and kidnapping come back to him in a short flash. He feels like he's still missing something but he's saved and that's what important right now. His pulse jumps, heart is beating in his chest as he's waiting for his friends to find him.

 

Then another memory comes back, the picture of Changmin here with him, confessing him how he's the killer. The memory is blury and distant, but _it's there_.

 

Was this all real? Was Changmin really here, talking to him? Or was all of this just a nightmare created by his overworked and overstressed mind?!

 

What's the truth??

 

His head explodes with pain when the door to the room are forced open and a white light blinds him. He can hear running as multiple people gets inside, but he's still too dazed to see anything.

 

' Yunho!' Someone calls his name.

 

A pair of gloved hands touches his face and finally someone blocks the light so he can see something again.

 

' Yunho, are you all right!?' Now he recognize Heechul's voice and after a few blinks he can even see his friend's face. A very concerned face.

 

' ...I'm...' Yunho tried to answer, but his throat is dry and burning, his mouth feel like someone filled it with ash. Heechul understands and gives him a few gulps of water while someone else cuts off his ties.

 

' I'm fine.' Yunho manages to whisper.

 

Heechul drops his head when the visible tension leaves his shoulders.

 

' Thank fuck!' He says. ' We were all going insane here.'

 

' How did you...' Yunho tries to ask, but his throat closes up again. Carefully Heechul helps him get up and leads him out of the warehouse.

 

' We've caught the killer, can you believe?' Heechul says and Yunho freezes. ' We gone to check this taxi driver's house and fuck, Yunho, his one room was like this whole operation room, full of plans, photos and maps of places where he had kidnapped his victims, their clothes were there, just everything. Insane.'

 

' And the guy?' Yunho asks carefully.

 

' Dead. Hung himself in his bathroom just before we came. Coward.' Heechul grimaces with disgust. ' We've also found Chunji in his house. He's alive, but still unconscious, he drugged him with some strong shit, I tell you.'

 

Yunho only nods, unable to say anything. They finally leave the building and medic immediately take him away from Heechul. Yunho lets them put him into the ambulance and check him for any injuries.

 

Yunho thinks about Heechul's words. The killer, a taxi driver. Chunji in his house. He's happy the manager is found and alive, but it drags him back to the questions he was so desperate to not answer, to forget maybe?

 

His mind is racing. He's so lost. Was Changmin there? Was this real? Did it happen?

 

He doesn't know, he's not sure, can't be sure because it sounds too unreal, too crazy, too impossible.

 

Sounds like a dream, feels like a dream. Maybe he was hallucinating? Was drugged too?

 

And the killer has been found, right?

 

And yet Yunho still can taste Changmin's kiss and his cheek tingles where Changmin has touched him. Can taste the bitterness of the drug Changmin gave him.

 

_What's the truth??_

 

He knows he should talk to Heechul right away, tell him everything and find the answers together.

 

He's a cop after all, god dammit! It shouldn't be so hard to check if Changmin could or could not be there with him in the warehouse

 

But something stops him. Something closes his mouth every time he tries to speak and he sits in the open ambulance waiting for his squad to finish the action.

 

 

 

 

Later Yunho dozes off in the ambulance, when a new car arrives at the scene. He doesn't pay attention to it since police cars come and go all the time, but suddenly he hears his own name screamed with trembling voice.

 

' Yunho!' He hears again and then he sees Changmin running to him and jumping inside the ambulance. 'Yunho, are you ok?!'

 

The younger man puts his trembling hands all over him, gently touching his patched up wounds and whimpering softly at the sight. Yunho is silent, frozen and .... god knows how hard is for him to admit it  terrified. He's little lost on what to do, surprised by Changmin arrival and his shaken state. The memory from the warehouse is still so vivid in his head, Changmin presence now making it even more real. But he knows he can't really trust his mind in this.

 

Changmin's eyes finally meet his and the fear and pain Yunho sees in them finally breaks his daze.

 

Of course Changmin could not do that, for fuck's sake! Not his Changmin.

 

' I'm fine.' He says and touches Changmin's hand on his cheek. ' It's just scratches.'

 

'Yunho...' Changmin whispers again and his mouth trembles, tears gathering in his eyes. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath, trying to calm himself, but when he looks at Yunho again it's obvious his effort is in vain. A tear rolls down his cheek.

 

' Changmin, don't cry, please. It's over.' Yunho holds his arms, desperate to hug him, to comfort him the way he needs to be and Yunho wants to give him, but his painfully aware of all the people around them, watching them. Not only police and medics, but he can also see someone from Changmin's company standing nearby and talking with Heechul. His struggle is over when Changmin's arms are suddenly around his neck and the singer hugs him tight, practically climbing on his lap and hides his face on his shoulder. A deep sobs shake his whole body.

 

' I thought I've lost you.' He hiccup and Yunho can't stand the pain in his voice. ' I thought he'll kill you like he did with the others.'

 

' Shhh, shhh. It's ok, baby, it's ok.'

 

Yunho hugs him back, crushing Changmin against his chest, wanting himself to disappear in singer's embrace. He sees him again standing above him, licking away the drug he kissed into his mouth and Yunho shakes his head, desperately wanting to erase that picture. It didn't happen. Never. And Changmin is here with him, caring, crying, loving. How could he doubt him?

 

Changmin lifts his head and looks at Yunho again and this time the policeman can't stop the low chuckle at the mess on Changmin's face. He's wet from tears and snot, his eyes are red and puffy, lips still trembling. Yunho swipes the tears away, smiling softly. And not holding back anymore he kisses his cheek, then the other and then his red lips.

 

' I'm sorry.' Changmin murmurs. ' I'm a mess.'

 

' It's ok.' Yunho murmurs, relief and happiness like a blinding light inside him. ' But we've made quite a show here for everyone.'

 

' I don't fucking care.' More kisses land on Yunho's lips. ' Who the fuck cares about them when I thought I won't see you ever again and won't be able to tell you how much I love you.'

 

He pulls Changmin close again, whispers the words back, breathing him in.

 

It's over. The nightmare is over, now they can get a new start together and maybe one day it will all fade away.

 

Yunho lowers his head on Changmin's shoulder, feeling youngers man lips kissing his ear. He smiles and closes his eyes, ready to doze off for a second in his lovers arms, blissful and safe.

 

Then a soft whisper reaches his ear.

 

' Thank you for keeping your promise.'

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay! This is it!
> 
> Thank you so SO MUCH for reading until here ;;;;;; i'm forever grateful!
> 
> I know there are a lot of mistakes here, not only when it comes to grammar and my limited vocabulary -.- I know there are some parts of the plot or issues that got no explanation or proper ending and I'm sorry for it too. But I hope you enjoyed it at least a little and had some fun ;)
> 
> The story behind that fic is that...years ago, when I found out for the first time about sasaeng fans and what they did to so many idols (particulary my Tohos) I got so pissed, that this was actually my dark fantasy. XD That if nothing works out in my life, I will become a serial killer and go do Korea and hund down all Toho sasaengs. So yeah, Hyemi is somehow me... *//_\\\\*  
>  The idea with making Changmin a killer is very fresh, it's something I got while writing this fic and I thought that well, it makes a nice twist XD but also...I could see this happen? Not with Changmin of course! But the way some sasaengs really are ready to ruin some idols, I wouldn't be surprised with some revenge one day...
> 
> Thank you once again for reading and please let me know what do you think about the ending(s) - I'm really curious!


End file.
